Small Bump
by CallMeAshleyThatsMyName
Summary: "You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life." - Based on 'Small Bump - Ed Sheeran' excluding the last verse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there! So… No I haven't forgotten my other fic "Blinding love" but, I just had this idea and I had to get it down before I forgot it. It won't be long… maybe 2 or 3 chapters long. Inspired by the song "Small Bump – Ed Sheeran" I hope you like it!**

_You're just a small bump unborn,_

_In four months you're brought to life._

_Might be left with my hair,_

_But you'll have your mother's eyes._

"Castle!" She yelled from the bathroom. She was seated on the edge of the large bath in Castle's bathroom. Her heart was racing, thumping so hard, she could feel it in her throat. Her eyes were wide as she stared down at the stick in her hand. She had suspected, as she was three weeks late, but seeing the positive sign on the stick she held in her shaking hand confirmed her suspicions.

She wasn't sure what to feel, she felt like she should be excited. She had always dreamed of this, being pregnant for him, but she didn't imagine it would happen like this, she thought she'd be married first. She couldn't help the feeling of panic that rose within her. So she sat there, staring at the positive pregnancy test she held, waiting for Castle, until she could decide how she felt about this.

Just at the moment, Castle ran into the bathroom.

"Where's the fire!?" His eyes darted around the room, looking for any sign of danger that would have her calling out for him. Seeing none, his eyes dropped to her, his eyes worried.

"Kate, what is it? Are you hur—" He trailed off when he saw what she held in her hand and he looked up and saw her panic stricken face.

"Is that… Is that what I think it is?" He asked, unsure of what to feel until he was absolutely sure. She stared at him blankly and nodded.

"And is it…. Positive?" He asked, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He could see her relax slightly at the sight of his tiny smile, as she held the stick up to him. He took it, his fingers brushing her shaky, sweaty ones. His heart raced as he looked at the positive indicator on the stick and his face broke into a huge grin.

"Oh my God Kate! We're pregnant!" He exclaimed, pulling her body off of the bath and into his tight embrace, he felt her relax as she wrapped her arms around him. After a while, he drew back, still holding her close.

"How do you feel about this?" He asked, remembering the look on her face when he first entered the bathroom.

"I don't know" She admitted shyly, "I don't really trust pharmacy tests."

"Do you want to go to the doctor?" He asked, eager to find out himself if she truly was pregnant.

"What? Now?" She asked, leaning back to look him in the eye.

"We could… If you want." He told her, rubbing circles on her back.

"Okay. I supposed it's best to find out as soon as possible." She looked down at what she was wearing; a loose top and a pair of sweatpants, she figured it was decent enough and she looked back up at him, "Let me just get my shoes."

She untangled herself from his hold and made her way into the bedroom finding a pair of slippers to wear before walking out into the living to wait for him.

Her heart was still racing, but she wasn't as nervous as before. Castle seemed genuinely happy at the news, which had helped to calm her nerves. He didn't seem upset at all, but she still remained anxious, now that she saw Castle's response, she decided to wait until the doctor checked her out before she acknowledged the excitement she was beginning to feel.

"Ready?" Castle placed a hand gently on her back, so as not to frighten her. She smiled and nodded and let him steer her out of the loft and down to the garage.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Minutes later, they were seated in the almost empty waiting room at the doctor's office. She was beginning to feel uneasy, she felt Castle grip her thigh, either to calm her or because he was also nervous. Looking at him, she decided he was also nervous, his eyes were wide as he looked around the room, his left leg was bouncing up and down, something she knew he only did when he was angry or nervous. It no longer surprised her how much she knew him and his tells, they had only been dating for a year, but it felt like forever.

She allowed herself to get lost in the fantasy of a mini Castle/Beckett running around the loft. She hoped her child would have his beautiful blue eyes that expressed the most intense emotion she had ever seen. Those eyes that were so open and friendly. She was snapped out of her daydreaming when she felt Castle release her thigh and stand up abruptly.

"Kate Beckett?" she heard the receptionist called out into the waiting room.

"Yes! Uhh- that's me!" She stood, grabbing Castle's hand.

"Dr. Addison will see you now." The receptionist informed her with a smile.

"Thank you." She smiled at the lady and pulled Castle in the direction of the doctor's office.

"Aah Kate, long time no see." Dr. Addison stood greeting her.

She had been seeing the OB/GYN since she became sexually active years ago and was comforted by the doctor's friendly disposition and professionalism.

"And who is this?" She asked, turning towards Castle, who stood closely by Kate's side.

"This is Richard Castle." She smiled and looked down at their joined hands, "he's uum, he's my boyfriend." She felt Castle give her hand a tiny squeeze in support.

"The author?" She perked up, eyes twinkling.

"One and the same." Castle responded, shaking the hand she had extended to him.

"My daughter loves your books. It's great to actually meet you Mr. Castle." She beamed.

"Likewise." He smiled politely.

"So, back to business. So Kate, what brings you here so suddenly at this hour?" She asked, getting back to business immediately.

"Well, I suspect I might be pregnant." She told the doctor, gripping Castle's hand tightly.

"Suspect?" She raised an eyebrow and gestured to the examination table, "Well let's find out if you two are gonna be a mommy and daddy."

"Well, he's already a daddy, doctor." Kate informed the doctor, sitting on the edge of the table, still holding firmly to Castle's hand. He didn't seem to mind, in fact, the excitement on his face was hard to miss.

"Well, let me just run some tests and we'll find out if Mr. Castle will be a daddy again."

Dr. Addison ran all the necessary tests, while Castle stood faithful by her side. When the doctor left the room to get the results, she looked up at him nervously.

"Hey." She whispered.

He looked down at her and smiled warmly.

"Hey." He leaned down to kiss the top of her head, staying in that position a while longer, breathing in her scent.

"I never asked," She took his hand and brought it to her lips, placing a soft kiss in the middle of his palm, "How do you feel about this?"

"About you possibly being pregnant with my child?" He asked.

"Mmhhmm."

"I couldn't be happier." He said, smiling in her hair.

"Really?" She sounded surprised. He stepped back slightly to look into her eyes.

"Kate, why would I be anything but?" She sighed, dropping her gaze and breaking eye contact, "I don't know. We've never really talked about this before, I don't even know if you want more kids and then we're not even married – " She began rambling. He placed his hands on bother sides of her face, forcing her to look into his eyes, she stopped talking when she met his serious,yet tender and loving gaze.

"Kate, listen to me. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me – except for Alexis of course – I love you and having children with you just makes everything better, so don't you ever, for a second think otherwise okay?" He whispered, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. A lump formed in her throat and her vision blurred as her eyes filled with tears.

They were lost, gazing at each other lovingly when they heard someone clearing their throat.

"Well, the results are in." the doctor started, her face a complete mask, not giving away the result of the tests. That uneasy feeling returned with full force and she felt like she was going to throw up if Dr. Addison didn't tell them the results of the tests anytime soon. She felt Castle's grip on her tighten as he moved closer to her side, she could feel his anxiety radiating from him.

"And?" She heard herself ask. The doctor smiled as she looked from her to Castle and back.

"Congratulations. You're pregnant!" She exclaimed.

Kate remained still, as did Castle.

"You're sure?" He asked quietly.

The doctor nodded, "Absolutely. Kate? You don't look too pleased." She noted, cocking her head to the side, eyes flickering between her and Castle in concern.

Castle released his grip on her and stepped around to stand in front of her, placing a hand on her cheek as he watched her eyes fill with tears.

"Kate? Honey, why are you crying?" He asked softly, using his thumb to wipe away a tear that had escaped.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Dr. Addison announced, stepping out of the room giving to couple privacy.

"Kate?" He called when they were alone.

"I'm ….. We're pregnant." She whispered, staring at the door.

"We are." He confirmed cautiously, not knowing what she was feeling.

They remained silent for a moment and then she was throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him down. She kissed him fiercely and passionately until he pulled away, needing air.

"I take it you're okay with this?" He grinned, resting his forehead against hers.

"I'm gonna be a mom." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"And a damn good one too." He grinned kissing her forehead.

"I just wish my mom could be here for this." She sighed.

"She is. She's always with you." He assured her.

"I know, it's not the same, but I guess I'll have to make do with just you." She teased.

"Rude." He pouted.

Dr. Addison poked her head around the door.

"Everything okay now?" She asked.

"Fantastic." Kate grinned.

"Great! Now, the details." The doctor said, walking into the room, eyes focused on her clipboard. "So, apparently you are five week pregnant. Have you been having morning sickness or any other symptoms?" She asked.

Kate thought back to the past few weeks.

"No, now that I think about it, just the missed period. Is that bad?" She asked, becoming worried for the well-being of her unborn child already."

The doctor shook her head, "No, not at all, some people don't get morning sickness until the second month, or later on if they even get it at all." She assured her.

Kate felt her nerves calm.

"However, if you do experience morning sickness, I must tell you, it doesn't hit only in the morning, so I suggest you stock up on those saltines. You may experience some discomfort. Stay away from caffeine and here's a list of other things to stay away from to ensure your baby remains healthy. Please eat properly, as now you're not eating only for yourself, drink lots of water and rest when you need it." The doctor was rattling off a list of do's and don'ts which was making her a bit worried. What if she couldn't do it? What if she's a horrible mother? What if her baby doesn't make it? What if something happens? She felt Castle squeeze her hand as if he could read her thoughts, she took a deep breath and focused on what the doctor was telling her.

"You're going to be a great mom Kate, I know one when I see one. You've got a great man too." She smiled at them.

"Yes she does." Castle smirked and she slapped him playfully on the chest.

"You'll have to come in next month for your ultrasound when the baby is a bit more developed. Any problems, don't hesitate to call and I mean it, the smallest problem could end up being fatal for either of you." Kate nodded, absorbing all the instructions she's been giving, trying to sort it all out in her head. She was going to be a mom and she realized, she couldn't wait. She'd do everything in her power to keep this baby safe.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Crap" She cursed as she sprinted from the couch in Castle's study, barely making it to the bathroom as she threw up into the toilet. She felt Castle's hand on her hand, while his other hand pulled her hair away from her face. How did he do that? She wondered, she didn't even know where in the loft he was, but as soon as she started to throw up, he was there.

"You shouldn't be seeing me like this. This is unattractive." She groaned, sitting on the cool, tiled floor.

"Are you kidding? Watching you carry my kid is the sexist thing I've ever seen and if that makes you sick well, I'll be here." He told her, brushing her hair out of her face.

"This. This, I could do without." She grimaced as she threw up again. "I mean, it's not even morning, what is this, why bother call it morning sickness?" She complained, leaning back on the wall, resting a hand on her stomach. It was only eight weeks and so she was still flat.

"I don't know babe, but we have an appointment." He smiled sympathetically at her.

"Our first ultra sound." She smiled, remembering.

"Come on, we don't wanna be late." He stood, holding out a hand to help her up.

"Ugh, I need to brush my teeth. I'll be right there." She told him.

He nodded and walked out of the bathroom, leaving her alone.

She lifted her shirt, revealing her flat belly and gently placed a hand on it.

"Listen, I'll be happy to carry you around for seven more months, but if you keep this up, I swear to God." She threatened.

She stood there for a while longer, turning this way and that to see if she could see any indication of pregnancy, however she saw none.

She had informed Captain Gates of her condition, but kept it from the rest of the precinct, she didn't feel like broadcasting that news just yet. She wanted to keep this to herself and Castle just a bit longer.

She stepped out of the room and pulled on a pair of jeans and shoes before meeting Castle in the living.

"Let's go meet our kid." She told him, walking past him to the door.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"This may be a bit cold okay?" Dr. Addison informed her, as she lay back on the examination table with her shirt pulled up, holding Castle's hand.

She jumped a bit as the cold fluid came in contact with her stomach, making Castle chuckle. She glared up at him, effectively silencing him.

The room suddenly was filled with the sound of a steady heartbeat. She turned her head to the screen the doctor was focusing on, running the machine over Kate's stomach.

"Is that the heartbeat?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes. She hated that she was so emotional lately, but for this, she accepted it.

"It is." The doctor confirmed, "It seems your baby is developing quite nicely and healthily." She pointed to the screen at a cluster of gray fuzz. "That's your child."

"Beautiful." Castle murmured, while Kate just stared in awe at the blob on the screen that indicated there was life growing inside of her, life that she and Castle created together.

"I assume you want pictures, so I'll print some for you." She said as she wiped the fluid off of Kate's stomach and fiddling with the machine. Soon, three pictures came out of the machine and the doctor handed them over to them.

Kate reached out slowly and took the pictures from the doctor. Castle leaned over to look at them with her. All of the images showed the same blob, but she couldn't help feel overwhelmed with love, she couldn't wait until the baby started growing bigger and would eventually come out to meet the world. Until then she and Castle would love this blob and nothing would ever change that.

_I'll hold your body in my hands,_

_Be as gentle as I can,_

_But for now you're a scan of my unmade plans,_

_A small bump, in four month you're brought to life._

**End A/N: Sooooo? What you do think? Should I go on to chapter 2? Please tell me! Thanks! Peace!**

**Ashley **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow guys! Thanks for all the reviews and positive feedback! However, it's clear some of you didn't take heed my summary. My advice to listen to "Small Bump – Ed Sheeran"… I strongly suggest you do… And don't hate me *hides***

_**You're just a small bump unknown, you'll grow into your skin.**_

_**With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin.**_

_**Fingernails the size of a half grain of rice and eyelids closed to be soon open wide.**_

_**A small bump, it four months you're brought to life.**_

Two months. It had been two months since she found out she was pregnant. She was now three months pregnant and the morning sickness was not giving her a break. She had called in sick at work today, on the account that she couldn't even make it 5ft from the toilet without wanting to throw up. She never knew it would be this bad, _everything_ made her sick. The smell of coffee (Not that she could drink it anyways), eggs, bacon, pancakes, even the smell of Castle's cologne made her nauseous, a fact he wasn't too pleased to learn. However, being the perfect gentleman he is, to facilitate her, he quit coffee, ate only cereal for breakfast and hid his cologne far away from her.

She placed a hand on her cold, clammy head. It was 5 in the afternoon and the sickness had been so kind to give her a break. She lay on their bed, in nothing but a large T-Shirt, feeling too uncomfortable for pants. Castle had gone out to stock up on ice cream and peanut butter, her latest cravings. She groaned as she felt the nausea rise in her throat and gritted her teeth, willing it to stay down and thankfully, it did.

She rolled over on her side, trying to find a comfortable position. She had just entered the second trimester and according to the books she bought, the sickness should be dying down, instead it was getting worse, which only worried her. She had called Dr. Addison who assured her that it was normal and it should die down soon. She placed her hand on her now slightly swollen stomach, it still wasn't obvious if she didn't wear tight clothing, but she had decided it was time to tell Ryan, Esposito and Lanie the news. It wasn't like it was easy to hide anyways, with her sudden abandonment of coffee and her frequent trips to the bathroom and oh that one time when she almost threw up on a murder victim at the crime scene.

She smiled as she remembered the reactions of her friends. Lanie informed her that she knew from the first month, claiming she had that "glow". Ryan and Esposito congratulated her, excited to become future uncles.

She heard the door open, signalling Castle's return. She waited until he stored the groceries away and came into the room.

"Hey." He smiled softly, "How you feeling?" He asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I can't stop throwing up, my boobs are sore, my ankles are the size of elephants, I feel bloated and hungry." She told him, flopping back on her back.

He reached out and laid a hand on her stomach.

"Don't worry, before you know it, it'll be all over." He told her, rubbing her stomach with his thumb.

"That's the funny thing, I don't even _want_ it to be over. This is uncomfortable but I love it… Does that make sense?" She looked up at him hopefully.

"The magic of pregnancy. Total opposite of Meredith, she couldn't wait for Alexis to come out, she did everything she could to induce her own labour." He shook his head, "Crazy woman." He murmured under his breath.

"What if I'm a bad mom?" She asked suddenly.

"You're gonna be a great mom." He assured her, trailing his hand down her leg to massage her ankles in a way he knew would sooth her.

"How do you know that?" She knitted her eyebrows.

"You're already a great mom to Alexis." He pointed out.

"Yea, but Castle, she's already grown and Alexis is perfect." She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I'm scared." She quietly admitted.

He stopped rubbing her ankles and brought his hand up to cup her face.

"Kate, you hunt killers for a living and you're afraid of having a baby?" He asked

"This is different Castle and you know it. What if I do something wrong? What if I – " She trailed off to blink back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Listen to me, you're gonna be the best mom our child could ever have. You're gonna love her so much when she's born, you're never going to want to put her down. You say you won't spoil her, but you will, but you'll also ground her. She'll be like you, you'll protect her, you'll do everything for her. You're gonna be a great mom, trust me." He told her, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

She stared at him for a good while.

"What?" He asked.

"She?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. I know we said we'll wait until she's born to find out the sex, but it just came out…" He started.

"You want another girl?" She asked, curious.

"I mean, I'll be fine either way, it doesn't matter."

She nodded, raising a hand to cover her mouth as waves of nausea rushed through her. She threw off the covers and dashed into the bathroom and of course, Castle was right behind as she emptied herself into the toilet.

"I think you need a nice, warm bath …. And some saltines." Castle declared, standing up and turning on the water to fill the bath.

"Please. " She whispered.

"I'll be right back. Don't move." He ordered.

"Not sure I can." She smiled weakly as he left the room. She pulled her shirt over her head, preparing herself for a bath and sat in her panties until Castle returned.

When he returned, he had a box of saltines in one hand and a glass of milk in the other. He rested them on the counter and helped her to her feet. When she was upright, he stepped back and stared at her.

"What?" She asked, beginning to feel a bit self-conscious under her his stare.

"You're so beautiful." He said lovingly, "Pregnancy suits you, you've never been more beautiful."

She scoffed as she pulled off her panties, "I don't know how me becoming a whale is attractive to you."

"You don't believe me?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

She stepped in the tub, sinking into the warm water, it was hot enough to release her tension and comfort her, but not hot enough to burn. Just the way she liked it.

"I just don't know what you see." She shrugged.

"I see the love of my life, carrying my child… _our_ child. Life that you and I created. Life that is forming inside of you. It's a beautiful thing Kate and I think you're beautiful. "He told her, staring intensely into her eyes.

She was touched by his declarations of his view of her, she felt a lump form in her throat. She cleared her throat, not wanting to cry right now.

"Yes well, you go get pregnant and tell me how beautiful you feel." She mumbled, sinking deeper into the water.

"Sorry" He shrugged, reaching a saltine out to her, "Not a seahorse."

"Damn." She snapped her fingers, and opened her mouth to accept the saltine he offered.

"Mmmmm. This is nice." She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, "Join me?"

"You know I'd love to" He started, sounding apologetic, "but you have got to be hungry, I think I'm going to try and find something for you to eat that won't make you throw up." He said standing.

He placed the box of saltines in her reach and reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You'll be okay?" He asked concerned.

"I suppose. Good luck finding food for me" She grinned and kiss his palm.

"I'll need it." He grinned back as he left the room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Minutes later, she was lying in his lap with a bowl of mac and cheese in front of her. Castle watched her with hopeful eyes and she took her first bite. She swallowed and waited to see if her body would reject the cheesy concoction. Seconds passed without any indication of nausea, so she took another bite.

"Victory!" Castle pumped his arms in the air, in celebration. She hadn't been able to eat much in the past 3 weeks, due to the fact that she threw everything up, so the fact that her body with not disagreeing with mac and cheese called for celebration. She smiled.

"You know what could go well with this?" She turned to him and his face twisted as he realized what she wanted.

"Don't say it." He closed his eyes.

"Peanut butter." She whispered in his ear.

"That's just gross." He shuddered.

"It's not my fault, it's yours." She admonished him.

"Mine? How is it my fault?" He asked defensively.

"You got me pregnant." She told him simply.

"You didn't seem to mind the procees…" He waggled his eyebrows, earning him a playful smack in his chest.

"Who would?" She said, lowering her voice as she leaned in to kiss him.

He moaned and immediately deepened the kiss, moving so she was lying on top of him. His hand snuck under the hem of her shirt and roamed her back.

Just as they were about to take it a step further, her stomach grumbled.

"Someone's hungry." Castle laughed, placing a chaste kiss on her lips before sitting her up. He handed her bowl of mac and cheese back to her.

"Eat." He told her, "I'll get the peanut butter."

She laughed as he dramatically shuddered, making his way to the fridge to get her peanut butter. She smiled at him when he handed it to her.

"You should try it." She suggested.

"You don't even know what it's gonna taste like." He pointed out to her.

"I know it's gonna taste good." She told him, spooning out the peanut butter and mixing it in with the mac and cheese. His eyes widened in horror.

"I think you can try it for the three of us." He shook his head.

She managed to eat her first meal in weeks with throwing up and Castle decided to celebrate with ice cream, once she promised not to put peanut butter on that too.

"They didn't have strawberry, so I bought chocolate and no peanut butter will be going on this!" He yelled from the kitchen.

When her usual sarcastic reply didn't come, he poked his head around the door of the fridge to see what she was doing.

"Kate?" He asked, beginning to feel worried. He closed the fridge and went back over to her.

She had fallen asleep. She was stretched out on the couch, with one hand dangling over the edge and the other hand placed on her stomach. Her shirt had ridden up and so her stomach was partly exposed.

Smiling, Castle knelt down beside her and pulled her shirt up. He leaned over and gently placed a kiss on her stomach.

"Hey you," He whispered, not wanting to wake her. "You don't know me yet, but I'm your dad. I can't wait to meet you. Unfortunately, I have to wait six more months. In the meantime, why don't you go easy on your mom huh? She's gonna be the best, I promise you. You'd love your big sister too, you're going to be so spoiled you know that?" He was so into talking to their unborn child, he didn't realize Kate had woken up and was now staring at him with fresh tears in her eyes.

"Rick…" She murmured.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He apologized, leaning back to her stomach and whispering.

"You hear that? That's your mom. She's so beautiful, especially while carrying you, but she doesn't believe me." He heard her sniff and looked up to find her crying,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." He said, pulling her shirt back down and reaching up to wipe away her tears.

"No, it's okay." She gave him a watery smile, "You're just so… amazing."

"I know." He smirked.

"I love you." She whispered, holding his hand to her cheek, staring into his eyes.

He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I love you too, more than anything."

She hummed.

"I'm tired." She hooked her arms around his neck, "Carry me to bed?"

"Of course." He lifted her up and carried her to bed.

"I love you." She whispered again, kissing his neck.

"You said that already." He told her.

"I know," She said as he laid her on the bed and crawled in beside her, pulling her against his body resting his hand over hers on her stomach. "I just felt like saying it again."

"Well, I love you too… again. You too." He said, speaking to her stomach.

She smiled, as she drifted peacefully off to sleep.

_I'll whisper quietly,_

_And tell you nothing but truth._

_If you're not inside me,_

_I'll put my future in you. _

**End A/N: Well, well, well… I feel bad now….There is one chapter left. I know how you guys want this to end, but there is only one way it's going… because it's based on the song. (WHICH I HOPE YOU LISTENED TO) BUT! If you guys want, I can always write a sequel to make you feel better. So don't leave okay! Stick it out and if you want a sequel, a sequel you will get! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, I'm trying to be accurate with her pregnancy, but I'm 17, I'm not a doctor and I've never been pregnant, so if anything's inaccurate, well…. Sorry. Also, about my other fic "Blinding Love" I'm still not going to update that until the weekend… because that takes more of my thought process that this one does. So… Yea. Thanks for your reviews that I know you'll be so kind to leave me **

**(Follow me on twitter Ohsnapitzzash or on tumblr www . cloudywithachanceofcaskettt . tumblr . com, if you want to talk to me for any reason.)**

**Ashley**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay guys, here's how it's gonna go. Because it's Friday and I got accepted in to university yesterday and your reviews make me feel less worthless than I think I am, I'm in a good mood… I'm going to give you want you want, but I'm also going to give myself what I want. I'm gonna make this chapter end the way the song ends, but I won't end the story there and I won't end it how the song ends… Confused? Basically, they're gonna have a miracle baby… I don't know if any of this is possible in real life… but hey, it's fiction, it doesn't all have to be true right? Truthfully, I was afraid to write more than I planned for because I feel like I'm gonna ruin it. So if at any point, you think it's going downhill… tell me. So, I hope you guys like it… *crosses fingers***

_You can lie with me_

_With your tiny feet, when you're half asleep_

_I'll leave you be_

_Right in front of me, for a couple weeks_

_So I can keep you safe._

"When are Alexis and Martha coming back?" Kate asked, sitting at the kitchen counter as Castle prepared a fruit plate for her.'

"Uuummm, tomorrow I believe." He told her, cutting up strawberries to add to the plate, her latest craving.

"We should tell them." She said, picking a grape off of the plate and popping it into her mouth.

"Sure thing." He placed the fruit plate in front of her with a smug grin on his face.

"Lose the grin Castle, it's just fruit." She teased, reaching for the chocolate syrup to dip just about everything in.

Thankfully, the morning sickness had subsided, but her cravings were out of control. Just last week she was craving some candy she ate once while in Italy. Castle had gone through a lot to call an outrageous amount of persons to track that candy down and have it shipped to the loft for her, only to have her move on to another craving the very next day.

It had been 18 weeks and her belly was a little more noticeable now. Dr. Addison had said the baby was going to be a big one, which Kate wasn't too pleased with. Castle on the other hand had been very excited.

"If you were the one pushing something the size of a watermelon or bigger, I don't think that smile would be on your face." She snapped.

Immediately, the smile dropped from his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be insensitive, I just really love this child already and it's just so exciting…"

She felt bad for snapping at him and took his hands in hers, lacing their fingers together.

"I'm sorry Castle, it's just my hormones are all over the place today… I know you mean well." She apologized.

She smiled as she thought about how Castle was excited to go to every doctor's appointment she had and even wanted to start buying clothes for their baby. She had to remind him that they don't know the sex of the baby or what size the baby will be and they should wait until she was farther along.

"Crap, I'm late." Castle cursed, bringing her back to the future.

"Late for what?" She turned on her stool as he rushed into the bedroom.

"I was scheduled for a meeting with Black Pawn at 11… and it's 12." He disappeared into their room.

She turned her attention back to her breakfast as he rummaged around in his room for something to wear. She had finished the fruit by the time he returned dressed in a navy blue button down shirt and black pants.

"Mmm, you look good in blue." She flirted as she stared up at him through her lashes.

"Yea?" He whispered, moving closer to her, situating himself between her thighs.

"Makes you want me right?" He flirted, his voice husky and his eyes darkening with lust.

"I always want you." She wrapped her arms around his neck, "But, I'd lose the clothes."

He groaned, "If I didn't have to go right now, I'd take you right here."

She shifted her legs, drawing him closer to her. His closeness, mixed with her hormones had her incredibly turned on.

"Can't you just… skip it?" She purred, unbuttoning his top button.

He placed a hand on hers to stop her from unbuttoning the rest, before things got too out of control.

"You know if I could, I would. Nothing I'd rather do than be with you, _in every possible way._" He breathed in her ear, sending chills down her spine, "But, with another baby on the way, I think it's best I try not to get fired."

He dipped his head and met her lips in a heated kiss, that had him breathing unevenly when they separated. He cleared his throat.

"We'll continue this later." He growled, backing away slowly.

"I'll hold you to that." She winked, as he made his way to the door.

"I'll see you in a few." He waved as he stepped out of the loft.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She was awoken by the sounds of keys turning in the lock, she sat up on the couch and when had she even fallen asleep? She checked her watch, 3 hours, she had been asleep for 3 hours.

"Kate!" She heard a familiar voice squeak.

"Alexis! Martha! You're back! I thought you weren't home until tomorrow." She said, surprised at the change in plans.

"Yes well, we decided to cut the trip a bit short dear." Martha informed her as she breezed her way into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water.

She nodded as she turned back to Alexis, who had her eyebrows bunched up and was staring at her belly.

"Alexis?" She called, getting the girl's attention.

Alexis' head snapped up immediately, "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare, I was just wondering if…" She started to stammering, "Oh never mind." She turned away, he face turning red.

Kate felt sorry for the girl and thought about telling her, she assumed the girl was wondering if she was pregnant and although her middle was a bit more noticeable now, she wore one of Rick's T-Shirts which mostly hid it. She decided she would tell them, but when Castle returned.

"There's something I have to tell you guys." She announced, "But when Rick gets home."

"Sure dear, where is Richard by the way?" Martha asked, looking around the room for her son.

"He had a meeting with Black Pawn." She said, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Had other plans did we?" Martha winked at Kate, who blushed and looked at the ground.

Alexis shuddered, "Ugh, I _do not_ want to hear about these plans" She said, covering her ears.

"It's okay Alexis, I'm not gonna gross you out." Kate assured the girl.

"Thank you." Alexis mouthed, removing her hands from her ears.

"Did dad say when he was coming home?" She asked, moving her luggage under the stairs.

At that moment, the door opened as Castle stepped into the living room.

"Just about now." He said, closing the door behind him. "Back already? I thought you were coming back tomorrow?" He asked, pulling his daughter in for a hug.

"We decided to cut it short." She told him, hugging him tightly.

"Welcome back Richard." Martha called from the couch, "Now that he's home, what was it you wanted to tell us?" She asked, looking at Kate with a knowing look.

"Um, yea." She turned to Castle, "I'm gonna tell them."

He stepped up to her and wrapped his hand around her waist, pulling her into his chest and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Okay." He said, loosening his grip, so he could turn back to his mother and his daughter.

"Well, Martha, how do you feel about being a grandparent again?" Kate asked, smiling.

"I knew it!" Alexis exclaimed, running over to Kate and pulling her into a tight embrace.

"This is so exciting! I'm going to be a big sister!" She grinned.

"Congratulations you two, how far along are you?" Martha asked.

"Eighteen weeks." She responded, leaning into Castle.

"Girl or boy?" Alexis asked, practically bouncing up and down.

"We decided we want to be surprised." Castle told her, "So you're okay with this?"

"Okay? I'm ecstatic! I always wanted a baby sibling, before you get too old." She teased.

He pouted and Kate squeezed his hands, trying to supress her laughter.

"I'm glad to hear that Alexis, actually, I'm due in the doctor's office this week, if you guys want to come?" She offered.

"Yes!" Alexis practically shouted.

"Oh that would be wonderful dear!" Martha stood, waltzing over to them and enveloping them in a huge hug.

"This is great news! I'm very happy for you." She released them and made her way to the stairs, "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to take a nap. This face doesn't come naturally."

"Don't" Kate warned Castle, without even having to look at him to know that he was about to respond to Martha's statement.

Castle's mouth snapped shut and Alexis rolled her eyes and excused herself to make some phone calls.

"Well, that went well." She breathed.

Castle turned her around and pulled her back into him.

"I'm just glad they're gone, because I don't know how much longer I could go without ripping your clothes off…. Or my clothes for that matter." He growled, dipping his head to nibble her ear.

She moaned, "But I really like this shirt." She tried to tease, but her voice came out as a breathy whisper as he moved from her ear to suck on her neck.

"Castle." She moaned, her head falling back, giving him more access.

"I believe you have a promise to fulfil." She dug her nails into his scalp as he effortlessly picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"How could I forget?" He walked to his bedroom, kicking the door close behind him and laying her on the bed.

Their love making has been tender and gentle since they found out she was pregnant, but this time it was rough and quick. The desire from that morning causing them to want each other desperately. As they lay on top of the sheets, in a thin sheen of sweat, trying to steady their breathing. He was on his side, with one hand splayed across her belly, rubbing it gently.

"This is perfect." He murmured.

"What?" She asked, turning her head to him.

"This. You, me, us, making a family, it's perfect." She smiled and reached a hand up to brush the hair away from his eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered, looking into his eyes.

His brows furrowed, "For what?"

"Loving me." He grabbed her hand and placed tiny kisses all over it.

"I'll never stop."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Castle, I'm pregnant, not an invalid, I can drive a car." She glared at him, her hand outstretch, waiting for her keys.

They were at the precinct and just managed to close another case. The captain had given everyone the rest of the day off for their hard work, which Kate was glad for, because all she wanted to do was go home and relax in the bath.

"I know you can, but…" He started.

She raised an eyebrow, "But what Castle?"

"Look, why can't I just drive?" He asked, his voice slightly pleading.

"Because I want to drive." She countered.

Castle stared at her, they had been having this argument for a while now and it was clear she was not backing down.

He handed her keys over, "Good boy." She winked as she sauntered around him and towards the elevator. He could only watch as she walked, she wasn't as graceful as usual because she had more weight on her body, but it was still the sexiest thing ever. He stood there, with is mouth hanging open when she stopped and looked over her shoulder, a smirk on her face.

"You coming Castle?" She questioned.

"Almost." He mumbled as he pants suddenly got a whole lot tighter.

Unfortunately for him, they were not alone in the elevator, so he could not get back at her for her little tease. The elevator made a stop and the other occupants came off and immediately he was in her space, backing her up against the back of the elevator wall.

"You're a little tease you know that?" He growled.

She didn't respond, her mouth was set in a thin line and she stared straight ahead of her at his chest.

"Kate?" He asked, backing up a little.

"Mmm"

"You okay?" He asked, getting concerned. She looked so far away and the pained expression on her face was not comforting.

"Kate? What is it? It is the baby? Are you in pain? What – "His questions were cut off as she fainted into his arms?

"Kate!" He knelt down and laid her on the floor, trying to get her to regain consciousness. It wasn't working. "Oh God, Kate, don't do this." Tears were forming in his eyes, as he checked if she was still breathing. She was, okay, that was a good sign.

He pulled out his phone and dialled for an ambulance.

The elevator dinged as the doors opened to the parking garage. He picked her up and walked out of the elevator, making his way to her car, opening it and laying her in the back until the ambulance arrived.

Five minutes later, he was still trying to wake her, but making no progress when the ambulance arrived. He told the paramedics she was pregnant and to hurry. They loaded her into the ambulance and sped off as Castle sat in the back with her holding her hand.

"Come on Kate, come back to me." He whispered, stroking her hand with his thumb.

They finally arrived at the hospital and she was rushed into an examination room. Dr. Addison was called for as they set her up. The doctor came quickly and Kate's eyes fluttered open.

"Kate!" Castle breathed, as they hooked her up to a bunch of machines. He could hear the steady beat of her heart fill the room.

"Castle?" She looked around, "Why am I here?" She looked back at him confused.

"Well, you fainted." He informed her.

"So you brought me to the hospital?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well Kate, you're pregnant, I didn't want to take the chance." He told her, his eyes worried.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but Kate, a few questions." Dr. Addison spoke.

Kate blinked up at her, she hadn't even realized the doctor was in the room. She didn't even remember when she had put that cold fluid on her stomach and began performing an ultrasound.

"Have you been experiencing any bleeding? Any pain?" She asked, her eye trained on the screen in front of her.

Kate sat up, feeling worried, why was she even asking these questions? Surely, nothing was wrong with her baby. She blamed her fainting on the fact that she hadn't eaten that day. Okay, maybe that wasn't the best thing to do and she'd never forgive herself if anything happened to their child because of that.

"No why?" She asked, watching the doctor's concerned face. She tightened her grip on Castle's hand.

"Because your baby has no heartbeat."

_You were just a small bump unborn_

_For four months, then torn from life._

_Maybe you were needed up there,_

_But we're still unaware as why. _

**End A/N: THE BABY IS NOT DEAD. I REPEAT. THE BABY IS NOT DEAD. THE DOCTOR IS GONNA APPEAR IN THE TARDIS AND SAVE THE BABY! (No, not really, but the baby isn't dead.) Because you guys were so dreading the ending and begging me not the end it that way, I won't. So don't worry, okay guys? I couldn't do it to you… So this fic is not done and you will get everything you want. So, I'll see you back for the next chapter? I just hope I don't ruin this fic by going further that I intended I really don't wanna disappoint you guys. So leave me a review yea? Thanks.**

**Funfact: Not really fun, but when I'm writing this, I always have Small Bump on repeat…**

**Another thing, someone needs to stop me before I write a fic based on every Ed Sheeran song I know. **

**Ashley**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Very, very short chapter, I just wanted to get this out of the way… Since the story is going on longer, I've run out of small bump verses and I like having a song at the beginning and end of each chapter, so of course, now I'll be using a bunch of other songs… So yes. Here you go, enjoy. **

_Please, don't you have a miracle?_

_Just lying around? _

_One small miracle, nobody needs,_

_Send it on down. _

"What?" She gaped at the doctor. Her world stopped when she heard those words leave the doctor's mouth.

"I'm sorry Kate, your baby has unfortunately died." Dr. Addison replied sadly.

"No." She whispered, refusing to believe this was happening. No way. "Castle."

He didn't respond, she looked over at him and saw the tears silently streaming down his face as he blankly stared at the screen.

"Tell me this is just a horrible nightmare." He finally said, hoping someone he would wake up soon from this.

"I'm sorry Mr. Castle." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder, looking between the distraught couple. "I'll give you a moment."

And just like the moment when they first found out they were pregnant, Dr. Addison left the room to give them their privacy, but only now, they were finding out their baby was dead.

"This is all my fault. If I had just eaten today, I wouldn't have fainted and our baby wouldn't be dead. I'm so sorry Castle." She cried.

"You can't know that Kate, this isn't your fault." He told her, tears continued to fall down his face.

"Then what else could it be?" She looked up at him through her blurry vision.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully.

"Hold me?" She asked, her voice breaking.

He got up and lay beside her on the bed, holding her as both their bodies shook with grief.

She thought she was done with this whole losing people thing. First her mother and now her unborn child, she didn't think she could handle any more of this.

"I can't believe this." She whispered, clutching his shirt tightly, "This can't be happening, Castle tell me it's not happening."

"I wish I could Kate." He replied, broken, "I wish I could."

They lay there, sobbing in each other's arms until Dr. Addison came back into the room, looking at them sympathetically.

"Now Kate, I know you're not in the best state right, but we need to get this baby out of you." She told her.

"Can I – Can I see her? One more time?" She asked the doctor.

Understanding the need for Kate to see her child before it was removed from her womb, Dr. Addison moved over to the screen, turning it on and squeezing the cold liquid on her stomach.

Soon, the grainy image of her growing child was on the screen and… what was that?

Each occupant in the room took on a confused expression.

"Holy – "Dr. Addison whispered.

"But I thought you said – "Castle stammered.

"Is that –"Kate asked, feeling hopeful.

"A heartbeat." Dr. Addison and Castle said at the same time.

The sound of a steady, but weak heart beat filled the room. Her baby's heart was beating. Her baby was alive. But, how?

She was sure the Doctor just confirmed that there was no heartbeat and now….

"My baby's alive." She smiled, tears pooling in her eyes again. She was so happy, she got her baby back and now she knew this was never happening again. She was going to make sure her baby was taken care of, by taking care of herself, she would carry this child for nine months and then let her out into the world and she would take care of her from now till then and beyond.

"It's a miracle." Castle breathed, grasping her hand tightly.

"Damn right it is." Dr. Addison agreed, staring at the screen in confusion, "Nothing like this has ever happened before. I'm sorry but your child was dead and now…." She trailed off.

"She's alive." She laughed.

"Well, it's no doubt, your child has come back to life. You're very lucky." She told them.

Kate looked at Castle, silently communicating and agreeing on one thing. She turned to the doctor and said.

"We want to know the sex."

Dr. Addison nodded, "Sure thing." She ran the machine over Kate's stomach. She smiled. "It looks like you two are having a girl."

"Really?" Castle perked up.

He could say what he wanted, she knew he truly wanted a girl and now he got one, a miracle one. She couldn't be happier. She was here with the love of her life, her child had died and has apparently come back to life and they were having a girl. She just wanted to go home and share this news with everyone.

"Really." She confirmed.

He beamed at Kate, who smiled at him, "We're having a girl Kate."

"So I heard." She matched his grin.

He leaned down to give her a quick kiss. "I know it's early, but what are we gonna name her?"

"Something damn worthy of a miracle baby." She told him, we're gonna need the time to come up with something fitting.

"You two are so cute." The doctor grinned at the two of them, when she was finished cleaning off Kate's stomach and putting away the ultra sound equipment.

Castle leaned his forehead against Kate's, "We're having a baby." He whispered.

She couldn't help but laugh as he sounded like they had just found out she was pregnant, but she understood.

"We are." She kissed him again. "Take me home."

_Oh, happily ever after, wouldn't you know, wouldn't you know._

_Oh, skip to the ending, who'd like to know, I'd like to know._

_Author of the moment, can you tell me, do I end up, do I end up happy?_

**End A/N: Sooooo? The baby's alive. Is what happened a thing that can actually happen? I don't know, I doubt it but… yea. So there's that. Oh and if you guys have any name suggestions, send them in :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks guys for your reviews on the last chapter and wendykw, yes I like your theory "We can chalk it up to technical glitch in the ultrasound machine. My updates are so irregular, I swear. Welp, here's another chapter, hope you like it. Oh! And this story has been upgraded to a "M" rating... **

_You're gonna miss this_

_You're gonna want this back_

_You're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast_

"Ugh! I hate this!" She exclaimed, throwing a shirt down on his bed, "I'm not going." She huffed as she folded her arms across her chest and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What do you mean you're not going?" He asked, slightly panicked.

"I have nothing to wear! Nothing fits! I hate this!" She yelled, feeling frustrated.

Her head pounded and she just wanted to curl up in the cool satin sheets and fall asleep, but she couldn't. Not only because they had planned to meet with her father today to tell him the news, (He had been out of range for 6 months and she hadn't gotten the chance to tell him he was going to be a grandparent yet.) but also because this little miracle that was growing inside of her has decided to take up capoeira inside of her. She couldn't hold anything down, she couldn't sleep for more than an hour at a time and everything hurt and to top it all off, she was a hormonal mess. One minute she was incredibly aroused and climbing on Castle as he tried to write, the next she was sobbing uncontrollably because she felt unattractive and the next she was furious, throwing everything in her reach around the room.

Castle had taken precautions and hid every breakable item away from her, not so much in fear for his life (though that was there too) but in fear of her and their baby's life. They had one scare already and he wasn't ready for another one.

His mother and Alexis were making great efforts to stay out of the house, to leave her to direct her emotional roller coaster at Castle.

Castle came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, she immediately shrugged him off.

"Don't touch me." She snapped.

"Kate, what –"He drew his hands back as if he was burned.

"I don't want to be touched right now Castle!" She yelled as she stormed off into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. He heard the water tap turn on and he knew it was only to drown out the sound of her crying.

Deciding to risk being a victim of hurricane Kate, he made his way to the bathroom and pulled the door open. He saw her curled in on herself, as much as her swollen stomach would allow, crying.

"Kate." He reached for her.

"Go away Castle." She sniffed.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel horrible. I feel like an alien has taken over my body. I can't wear my clothes, I can't feel my feet, my boobs have grown a size bigger, and nothing fits. I'm hideous. Don't even look at me." She sobbed.

He crouched down beside her and took her in his arms, surprisingly, she did not put up a fight.

"I know how we can fix this."

"How?"

"We'll go get you some new clothes, so you can feel comfortable. As much as I like seeing you wearing my clothes, I know you'd feel better in your own." He ran his fingers through her hair as her crying ceased.

"Yea… That might be a good idea. Can we go now? Since we have to meet my father in 3 hours?" She asked, wiping her tears.

"Of course." He stood, pulling her up with him and reaching over to turn the pipe off.

"And Kate, you know you don't have to hide your tears from me." He told her seriously.

"I know, I figured I was hideous enough without the smeared make-up all over my face." She shrugged.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her against his body. "Kate, you are beautiful to me." He told her.

"You say that a lot." She looked down.

"Because you always seem to forget and I take pleasure in reminding you. You're beautiful Kate, so beautiful." He ran his thumb across her bare stomach, "And I will never stop saying it to you."

She felt her face get red, "Thanks Castle, but … I still feel like a whale."

"The sexiest whale I have ever seen." He dipped his head to the crook in her neck and placed tender kisses there.

She tilted her head back, allowing him more access to her skin, which he took advantage of, sucking on her skin, leaving marks. He drew back, his breath ragged and leaned his head against hers.

"If we didn't have places to be, I'd show you just how beautiful I think you are." He rasped, his voice low and husky, making her hot and bothered.

"I'm going to hold you to that." She kissed him, "Let's go find me some clothes."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

An hour and a half later, they stumbled through the door of the loft, hands full of shopping bags. The day had been... hectic and the poor store clerk that had to witness her meltdown of a dress she wanted not being in her size, he really felt it for him. She had locked herself in a changing room, refusing to come out because some obnoxious teenager told her the shirts she was looking at was "not for pregnant whale women." He spent the next 15 minutes trying to get her out.

She picked the wrong moment to decide she wanted Castle to make love to her, in the middle of the food court. He didn't know how he did it, but he managed to restrain himself and her and hurriedly finished their shopping, when she felt satisfied with her purchases.

She was feeling less frustrated by the time they returned home, but her feet ached and her back protested. She placed a hand on her lower back as she wobbled over to the couch and plopped herself down.

"Who knew shopping could be so tiring?" She closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of the couch.

Castle took the bags their room and returned to find her stripped of her pants and the shirt she stole from him unbuttoned, rubbing her belly, her face pained.

"Kate, you okay?" He asked, concerned.

She looked up at him, grimacing, trying to breathe. "Yea, she's just …. Doing acrobatics inside of me, no big deal or anything." She told him with a hint of sarcasm.

"If that child is not incredibly flexible when she comes out, I won't know what to make of this." He said, placing his hands on her belly, trying to calm their energetic child.

"Come on, a nice hot shower will relax her." He took her hand and led her to the bathroom, turning on the shower and letting the steam cloud the room. Already, she felt a bit better.

After removing their clothes, they stepped into the warm mist that was spraying down from the shower head. She reached for her shampoo, which Castle took.

"Let me." He uncapped the cherry scented shampoo and squirted some into his hand, closing it and setting it aside. He massaged her scalp, working in the shampoo into her long hair. Her head fell back against his shoulders and she let her eyes close, enjoying the way he was massaging her scalp. He turned her around and placed her under the shower to wash the foam out of her hair, running his hands through her hair, making sure he got it all out before reaching for her conditioner and lathering hair with that, pinning it up and letting it settle for a while as she usually did.

He pulled her out of the direct spray of the shower against his chest. She placed open mouthed kissed along his collarbone and chest. When she looked back at him, his eyes were dark, filled with lust, desire and love. She estimated they had about an hour left, they had to make this quick, because she wanted him. Now.

She turned her body and pressed her back up against the cool tiled wall of the shower, pulling him with her and she crashed her lips to his, catching the surprised moan that tumbled from his lips.

"Kate, we have to meet your father soon." He breathed, ghosting his lips across her jawline.

"Make it quick, we've got time and I don't think I can sit and have a dinner with my father when all I can think about is how you feel inside of me." She leaned forward to suck on his neck, biting down and then sticking her tongue out to soothe the burn. She moaned as his hips jerked into hers involuntarily and she felt him hard for her already.

His hands trailed down her shoulders, to her side and down to her thighs. Her breathing stuttered as he shoved his fingers between her folds, slick with her and the water from the shower. She let her head fall back against the wall and but her lip to hold back a moan that was forming in the back of her throat.

His fingers rubbed over her, sending waves of pleasure through her, from her head to her toes and she rolled her hips down against him, feeling impatient.

"Castle, I need you inside of me now." She growled, grabbing him and guiding him to her entrance. Without a pause he pushed in, not stopping until he was completely inside of her. She wrapped her leg around his waist as her mouth felt open as she took him in. He paused for a moment, to let her get used to the intrusion. He needed to move soon, the tightening of her muscles alone was going to send him over the edge soon.

She rolled her hips against him, groaning and clawing her nails down his back and down to his ass, grabbing it and pushing him into her roughly.

He gasped and picked up her other leg, she wrapped it around his waist and hooked her ankles behind his back, with only him and the wall holding her up.

The steam of the shower adding to the atmosphere as he pulled back and slammed into her over and over again. She screamed out, her sounds drowned out by the heavy pour of the shower and she bit down on his shoulder and he rolled his hips at another angle, deeper, harder, faster.

Her breath came out in ragged pants as she begged for more and he gave her. Their wet skin, slick with sweat, slapped against each other, creating the perfect friction. He bowed his head and took a swollen nipple into his mouth, teasing, sucking and biting, making her scream out in pleasure. She buried her hands in his hair and roughly yanked his head back, exposing his neck which she immediately latched on to.

He moaned as he rocked his hips harder into her and she bit down on his neck. She was close, he could feel the heat burning in her and her muscles contracting around him. Her eyes slammed shut and she screamed out his name, biting down on him as she came, her fluids gushing out of her around him. The height of her climax and the hoarse rasp of her voice as she screamed out pushed him over and he exploded into her, his hot fluid dripping from her and they rode each other until they came down from their high.

Gently, he pulled out of her and she hissed at the loss of contact. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and set her feet down on the floor, ensuring she could stand before he let her go.

"You're amazing Kate." He breathed over her lips, her body shuddering as his hot breath ghosted over her face.

"You're not so bad yourself Castle." She sighed, resting her head against his shoulder, kissing his chest.

"As much as I would like to go for round two, we have a dinner to attend." He reminded her, turning her back under the spray of water to wash the conditioner out of her hair.

"Let's get cleaned up."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Somehow, they had managed to be ready and waiting at the restaurant in half hour. She had put on a blue dress, which complimented his eyes. It fit her perfectly, flaring off beneath her breasts to accommodate her belly.

They made their way to their table to wait on her father who came shortly after. The table had been blocking her belly, so he did not notice anything.

"Katie, hi." He greeted as he took a seat.

"Hi dad." She smiled.

"Rick." Her father nodded to Castle, who returned the greeting.

"I'm so glad we finally got to catch up, I feel like there's so much I've missed." He sighed, looking at her knowingly.

Deciding not to beat around the bush, she came right out with it.

"Dad, you're going to be a grandfather." She told him.

His face broke out into a huge grin immediately, "Katie really?" He asked.

She nodded, laughing, "Really, in about four months."

"You're five months pregnant? I should have known, you're glowing!" He smiled, leaning across the table to grab her hand.

"Katie, I'm so happy for you and you too Rick. Your mother would be proud." He beamed.

She smiled sadly, at the thought of her mother, she couldn't help thinking she should be here for this. Sensing her sadness, Castle pressed a kiss to the side of her head, comforting her.

She smiled up at him and proceeding to inform her father about everything, from how she found out, to the scare they had gotten last month, to her emotional roller coaster.

He laughed, "Your mother was a wreck when she was pregnant with you, she wouldn't even let me sleep in the same bed as her."

"Well, Kate loves to cuddle, so she could never do without me." Castle informed her father smugly. She nudged him in the ribs.

"What it's true?" He pouted.

She smiled at his childishness and turned her attention back to her father who was beaming. Until the child inside of her decided to tap dance on her bladder, her face contorted in pain.

"Acrobatics?" Castle guessed, while her father looked on worried.

"Tap dancing." She groaned.

She could not wait to have this baby.

_These Are Some Good Times_

_So take a good look around_

_You may not know it now _

_But you're gonna miss this_

**End A/N: Well? How'd it go? Leave me a review? … Now I'm about to get a bit personal, feel free to skip over this. I just really want to thank you for your positive reviews and follows and favourites, you guys have no idea how happy getting a notification for any of my stories makes me. Usually, I just feel very useless and all those depressing this, but you guys make me feel like someone appreciates something I like to do, even though I'm not as good as others people still enjoy it and it just makes me feel … less useless. And I love getting reviews, but at the same time I feel afraid to read them, because I get demotivated and discouraged pretty easily. But I love getting them, so just, really, thank you very much.**

**Ashley**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: You are all awesome you know that? I love you guys and all your reviews and suggestions and I'll try to fulfil the ones I can. Thank you for everything! To show my appreciation, here's another chapter that I hope you'll like **

_She's got a baby inside and holds her belly tight_

_All through the night, just so she knows_

_She's sleeping so safely to keep_

_Her growing_

She was up before her alarm went off, not by choice of course. The baby inside of her was restless could not find a good enough position to settle in.

"Hey there," She placed a hand on her belly, attempting to soothe her child, "Only four more months and I promise you'll have much more space out here."

She felt the restless tumbling cease and figured her baby heard her. "I can't wait to see you." She whispered, rubbing her belly, trying not to wake Castle.

"As much as I love carrying you around inside of me, feeling your every move, I'd much rather have you in my arms."

She grimaced as the baby kicked her bladder, "Hey, let's not damage my organs okay?"

She didn't realize the blue eyes that were gazing at her full of love and she kept talking to their baby, enjoying these moments she has with her unborn child.

"You scared us you know," She frowned, "We thought you left us. I don't know what I would have done. Luckily, I had your dad, because God knows where I'd be without him." She felt tears form in her eye and lifted a hand to wipe them away.

"Sorry, I'm such an emotional mess right now. I guess what I want to say is that… I love you… we love you... even though you're not born yet and never will we let anything happen to you." She sniffed.

"Never." She heard him confirm, his large palm coming to rest on her hand over her stomach.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked him, surprised.

"Somewhere around damaging organs," He smiled, "What are you doing up?"

"Your baby wouldn't sleep." She told him, settling back down in the mountain of pillows he had placed around her.

"My baby?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, she's restless, just like you." She rolled over to face him.

"I don't know, maybe she's practicing to be a future detective like her mother." He winked.

"Mmmm." She smiled as she snuggled against him.

He kissed her forehead, "Nothing's going to happen to her Kate." He promised.

"You can't be sure, Castle." She whispered against his chest.

"I know we had a scare earlier, but look how healthy and active she is. She's going to make it Kate. We only have four more months to go and you can see for yourself. I know she's gonna be okay." He whispered into her hair.

"I can't help but be nervous. I just love her so much already Castle and what if something happens to her after she's born?" She looked up at him, her face full of worry.

"Not on our watch." He said, his voice serious.

Still she couldn't help but feel anxious about his whole thing. Each month was a different experience for her and whole different beautiful experience, except for morning sickness, that she could do without.

She went through the sickness, the pain, the fatigue, the insecurity and now she was at wonder. The stage where she would just stare at her naked self in the mirror, turning at every angle to watch the growth of the miracle that was growing inside of her. She and Castle would read to her at night, calming her restless soul, of course the pain hadn't gone and the fatigue was worse as she got farther along, but she couldn't help but feel happy, she was glowing Castle often told her.

She just got herself into a comfortable position, snuggled close to Castle when her alarm went off.

"Ugh" She groaned as she rolled back to her back, rubbing her belly as she kicked again.

"I know, it's early, but mommy's gotta work." She said to her belly.

She leaned over to place a lazy kiss on Castle lips, she was smiling as she pulled away.

"Mmm, you go get ready, I'll fix breakfast." He told her.

"I want an –"She started, attempting to pull herself up into a sitting position.

"An omelette, I know." He smiled as he helped her sit up.

She smiled thankfully at him. That had been her current craving, omelette. Funny enough, now she found peanut butter nauseating.

She got out of bed and placed a hand on her lower back to support herself as she waddled over to the bathroom. He stared after her, completely captivated by her.

"Pregnancy suits you." He admired.

"Yea?" She looked over her shoulder.

"Yea." He nodded.

"You just like it cause my boobs are bigger." She joked.

"Well, those are just added benefits." He winked.

"I knew it." She threw over her shoulder as she stepped into the bathroom and closed the door.

He sat there for a good five minutes just watching the door, he heard the shower turn on and heard her as she started to sing. He was forever amazed at how his life had turned out. How he went from being some playboy, party loving wild child with two failed marriages, to being completely and overwhelmingly in love with a woman who was carrying his child. Of course it took them a while to get to this, but he wouldn't change any of it, he loved the way things turned out and he loved her.

He loved her and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and now that they were having a baby, it just made his feelings stronger. He couldn't breathe without her, didn't want to. Didn't want to be away from her, she was his everything, his always and he was going to marry her. He was going to ask her to be his or in the case of Kate Beckett, he was going to ask her to him to be hers. He would go shopping for a ring today even. He smiled to himself feeling confident and happy as he got out of bed to prepare his future wife's breakfast.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kate Beckett what do you think you're doing down here?" Lanie questioned, staring at her pregnant friend who had just waddled through the morgue doors.

"What? You don't want to see me? Cause I can go –"Kate suggested.

Lanie rolled her eyes, "No, I mean, you're pregnant, this is no place to be."

"What? Why?" she asked confused.

"Who wants to bring a child around a bunch of dead people and doesn't the smell bother you? Few months ago, you threw up all over the place." Lanie said with a raise of her eyebrow.

Kate ducked her head, feeling embarrassed as she remembered that unflattering moment that month, when she had come down for some results from an investigation. One whiff of the place and she was throwing up everywhere.

"So," Lanie broke her out of her flashback, "Again I ask, what brings you down here?"

She shrugged and moved to sit on a stool, getting off of her pained feet.

"Paper work got boring, I figured I'd come look for you."

Lanie looked at her with gentle eyes, "How you feeling?"

"Great actually," She smiled softly, "I mean, my back hurts, my feet hurt, she won't stay still like… ever, I'm as tired as hell but … I'm happy."

"I'm glad. You look happy." Lanie grinned.

"I can't wait to see her Lanie, I feel like these four months are going to take forever, I just want to hold her." She told her friend, "Could you do us the honour and be her God mother?"

"Oh Kate, I thought you'd never ask. Of course!" She shrieked as she pulled her friend into a hug.

"Was that a kick I just felt?" Lanie asked, backing up.

"It was." Kate confirmed with a frown, right in her ribs that kick went.

"I don't know how you do it." Lanie shook her head.

"You get used to it I guess, you look past it when it hits you that you've created a life."

"Look at you, sounding so optimistic."

"Yea well, my life has taken a turn for the best now."

"How's Castle?" She asked.

"Oh Lanie, he's the best I swear. He's so patient and understanding, it's perfect."

"I'm glad."

"Me too. Wouldn't have it any other way."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Whoa there Beckett! I'll get those for you." Esposito came running to take the boxes she was carrying out of her hands.

"Thanks Espo." She panted, she hadn't even walked that far and she was already out of breath.

"What's all this?" He asked, as he placed the boxes on her desk.

"Files, files and …. More files." She sighed.

"Desk duty sucks huh?" He smiled sympathetically.

"It really does," She frowned at the boxes, "But if it's what I have to do to keep this little one safe then I'll do paperwork 'til my eyes bleed."

"You're gonna make a great mom." He told her.

"Thanks Javi, I really hope so." She thanked him and she plopped down in her chair and got started on the first box.

"Hey, where's Mr. Beckett?" He asked, grinning.

The boys had taken to calling Castle, "Mr. Beckett" since they found out she was pregnant as she had him wrapped around her little finger, although she found it kind of weird as Mr. Beckett was her father's name, but she let it slide.

"He went to get something to eat, he should have been back a half hour ago though." She frowned as she looked at her watch, "His child is hungry."

"Well, I hope she likes Burgers." Esposito nodded to the elevator. She turned to see her boyfriend hustling off of the elevator, his hands full of bags from Remy's. Her stomach growled, just what she wanted.

"Hey! I hope there's one for me and Ryan in there!"

"I couldn't let you hard working detective starve in my presence." Castle said, handing over two bags to Epsosito.

"You're off the hook this time." Espo told him as he shared a look with Beckett and walked over to Ryan to give him his food.

"What took you so long?" She asked as she pulled her burger from the bag.

"I uuhh – had a little errand to run." He told her simply.

She knew there was something he wasn't telling her, but she decided to make it slide as she bit into her burger. They ate in silence and when they finished, she got started on her load of paperwork, while Castle went over to play with the boys.

It was an hour later when she felt the pain rip through her, causing her to drop her pen shut her eyes tightly. She focused on breathing through the pain. Castle had noticed her sudden actions and rushed over to her.

"Kate? Are you okay?" He asked, his hands rubbing her stomach.

"I – " She started as another bout of pain ran through her, making her hunch forward, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"Kate?" He called, panicking, "Kate are you in labour? What's going on?"

Was she? She couldn't be. She still had three months left, but with the pain she was feeling she couldn't be sure. Her water hadn't broke, she noticed, but still, better safe than sorry.

"Call, Dr. Addison." She instructed him through gritted teeth.

Flustered, he pulled out his phone, hitting #6 on his speed dial.

"Mr. Castle, how may I help you?" Dr. Addison answered warmly.

"Umm, I don't know, Kate's in pain, but she won't tell me what – " He began to explain when Kate grabbed the phone from him.

"Dr. Hi," She breathed out.

"Kate? What's wrong?" Dr. Addison asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Well, I was just sitting here and suddenly these pains like never before just rips through me and oh – there it goes again." She choked out.

"Okay, Kate, calm down and breathe. Listen to me, while I'm most certain these are just Braxton Hicks, I would like to be sure, so why don't you come down to the office so I can check?"

"Yea, I'll be right there." She gasped, handing the phone back to Castle.

"Doctor?" He spoke into the phone, watching Kate breathe deeply.

"Mr. Castle, I need you to get Kate down here as quickly as you can. No need for alarm, I just want to make sure everything is running smoothly, so don't panic." She told him and he nodded, before he realized she couldn't see him.

"Yes, yes, okay doctor, I'll bring her down." He said quickly, disconnecting the call as he helped her stand.

"Dude, she okay?" Ryan called from where he and Esposito were watching.

"Just, gonna run down to the doctor's office for a bit." Castle told them as he walked her over to the elevator and hitting the button for the garage.

"You okay?" He asked once they were moving.

She opened her eyes and exhaled sharply, "This pain, is unreal."

"If this is what contractions feel like, I can't imagine what labour would feel like." She closed her eyes and leaned into him as he wrapped his hand around her waist, holding her up.

"If I could take the pain from you, I would." He whispered.

"I know." She looked up at him, bringing up a hand to cup his cheek, "That's why I love you."

He leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to her lips, pulling back as her face contorted in pain.

"What are you doing little one?" She asked her unborn child, "You can't come yet."

He smiled as he watched her talking to their baby, something he found so attractive about her. She was going to be a great mother, he thought as the elevator came to a stop.

"Let's go see what's going on."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Just as I suspected. What you're experiencing is Braxton Hicks contractions. Most women don't usually feel them, but it's normal." Dr. Addison informed them.

"If these are just Braxton Hicks contractions, I'm afraid to feel the real thing." She groaned, letting her head drop back on the bed she lay on.

"Please Kate, you? Those contractions should be afraid of you." Castle retorted, squeezing her hand.

"You're all talk aren't you, you should experience these yourself." She scoffed.

"Never undermine a woman and contractions Mr. Castle, you'll end up getting hurt." Dr. Addison advised with a wink in Castle's direction.

"Noted." Castle nodded.

"So, if there are no complications, due date's still set for April 4th."

"I can't wait." Castle beamed at Kate, who was smiling down at her belly.

"Me either." She whispered, "April 4th, you'll be daddy's late birthday present."

"And I love my present already." He smiled as he kissed her sweetly, moving his hand over her belly.

"You better. I put a lot of work into it." She joked.

"I appreciate your work detective."

"Good."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was late when she returned home, not as late as if would have been if she were working on a case instead of paperwork, but it was a little after 8. She was tired and her body was sore, she wanted to take a hot bath and wrap herself up in the silk sheets on their bed and just sleep.

She put her key in the lock and opened the door. She stepped into the dark loft, closing the door and placing her keys on the table. She wished Castle were here with her, she could really use a back massage. She smiled as she remembered the last back massage he gave her, which quickly turned into a massage of… other places. Damn Black Pawn for always taking him away from her.

She flipped on the lights and nearly had a heart attack as the loft filled with people.

"Surprise!"

"What the – "She stammered, her heart beating fast. She spotted Lanie, Alexis and Martha off to one side grinning like mad.

"Guys, what?" She asked, confused.

"It's your baby shower silly." Lanie beamed.

"Must you frighten a pregnant woman?" Kate scolded.

"Oh right, sorry 'bout that" Lanie shrugged sheepishly, "can't you be normal and say thank you for all your hard work Lanie?"

"Thank you for all your hard work Lanie," she mocked, "And thank you everyone."

"We were gonna do it at the Old Haunt, but since you can't drink, we decided to do it here." Alexis piped up.

"Was Castle in one this?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

Lanie nodded, "Took Esposito and Ryan to some game…Boys."

"The night is yours Katherine! Enjoy it!" Martha exclaimed with a wave of her hand as she went off and disappeared into the crowed.

Kate looked around at all the people in her home, all of her friends she hadn't seen in the longest while.

"Kbex!" She heard a familiar voice yell.

She turned to find her high school friend grinning at her.

"Maddie!" She walked over to her to give her a hug.

Maddie looked down at her pregnant belly and back up at her knowingly, "I told you you wanted to have little Castle babies."

"You were right, although I would never have believed it then." She grinned.

"I'm so happy for you Kate, you deserve this. Rick Castle is by far the best guy you've ever dated.

"Don't I know it." She laughed, shaking her head.

"If you'll excuse me, I'd like to change into something more comfortable." Kate said as Maddie nodded and went off to talk to some of her other friends. Kate smiled at the scene before her, before turning towards their room.

When she returned, everyone was chatting animatedly with each other, sipping apple juice from expensive cups. She found it thoughtful that because she couldn't drink, the rest of her guest didn't either.

"You're just in time Kate! Time to open presents" Alexis grabbed her arm and steered her over to a table she hadn't noticed before that was filled with presents.

She pulled up a chair and got to work on opening them, smiling and laughing at some. There were some diapers, baby bottles, usual baby stuff. Amongst all that were the cutest onesies she had ever seen, some worthy of Castle's approval. By the time she was done pulling all of her gifts, she figured she and Castle didn't even have to go shopping, although she knew they still would.

"Thank you guys, all of you, this means a lot to me." She thanked everyone, tearing up a bit.

The rest of the party went on successfully, with everyone gushing over how great she looked and how great of a mother she would be. Sometime around 11, Lanie noticed her starting to sway on her feet and called the party to an end, ushering everyone out, thanking them for coming.

"Thanks again guys, this was fun, I never even thought about having a baby shower." She said, as she folded up the pile of baby clothes wondering where to put them.

"That's what we're here for. Now you look dog tired, let me help you pack these stuff away." Lanie said coming over to help her.

"Thanks Lanie." She sighed as they worked to pack away the gifts she had gotten. When they finished, it was after 12 and Lanie bid her goodnight and it was just her, Alexis and Martha left.

They both excused themselves to head off to bed, as Kate did the same, forgoing the bath tonight, she was just too tired.

She was just about to fall asleep when she heard Castle enter the Loft. She opened her eyes and waited for him.

'Kate, you're still up?" He asked, crossing the room to kiss her.

"Hey to you too." She smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. She moaned into his mouth as his hand trailed up her bare thigh.

"I love when you wear my clothes." He growled into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"I thought you liked it when I wore nothing at all?" She teased, drawing her nails lightly across his neck.

"Always." He rasped as he latched on to her neck, her head falling back to give him more access.

"Castle.." She breathed.

"Mmmm." He mumbled against her skin, sending vibrations through her, arousing her instantly.

"As much as I love where this is going, I'm probably going to fall asleep on you." She breathed as she continued kissing up and down her jaw.

He pulled back and placed a final kiss on her lips, "There's always tomorrow." He said with a sly grin.

"I'll be right back." He whispered as he made his way to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"So, how was your baby shower?" He asked as he returned.

"Fun, with all the things we got, I don't think we need to go shopping." She said.

"But we're still going to right?" She pouted.

She laughed, "Definitely."

"Good. We need to start decorating the nursery too, maybe we can start tomorrow?" He suggested, sounding excited.

"That sounds good." She agreed, snuggling up to him.

"I can't wait!" He squealed.

She laughed, he was such a little boy sometimes. Her laugh turned into a gasp as she felt a hard kick, looking down, she could see an imprint of a tiny foot poking out of her stomach.

"Kate?" Castle sounded shocked as his eyes were trained on that spot of her belly.

She shrugged, "She decided to take up Karate."

_And oh when she'll open her eyes_  
_ There'll be no surprise_  
_ That she'll grow to be_  
_ So beautifully_  
_ Just like her mother_  
_ That's carrying_

**End A/N: So there's that … How'd it go? Thanks to gloriajv for letting me use the whole foot thing at the end And everyone else for their suggestions and kind words, without you I'd never update this. Also, I apologize for any inaccuracies in relation to her pregnancy... **

**Ashley**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So yes, I seemed to have brought on Kate's Braxton Hick's a bit early as some of my reviewers tell me. I had looked it up, but I just calculated wrong, so sorry about that. Here's a short chapter to last you until the weekend. **

_Sir, I'm a bit nervous_

_'Bout being here today_

_Still not real sure what I'm going to say_

_So bear with me please_

_If I take up too much of your time_

"A girl's day out really?" Kate asked.

"Yes! You're a pregnant woman! You must have aches and pains. I would know, Richard was no walk in the park." Martha exclaimed.

"I don't know, I mean, what if Castle –"She started, sounding unsure.

"Dad will be fine Kate, come on, you need this. Besides, it'll be fun." Alexis chirped.

It was true, being 26 weeks pregnant does take a toll on your body. Going to the spa with Martha, Alexis and Lanie wouldn't hurt, but still she was unsure. She looked at Alexis who was waiting for her answer, with such hopeful eyes and Martha who was watching her with knowing eyes and she just could not bring herself to say no.

"Okay, sure." She agreed.

"Yay!" Alexis squealed, wrapping her arms around Kate and hugging her tightly.

"Was that?" She pulled away from Kate, looking curiously at her belly.

"Yes. She just kicked. She seems to like the idea." Kate laughed.

"I've never felt that before." Alexis said shyly, reaching out and looking up at Kate for permission. Kate nodded and Alexis rested her hands on her belly, feeling the baby kick again.

"Doesn't that hurt?" She asked.

"It does sometimes, but other times it's not so bad and you get used to it, I guess." She explained, feeling her baby dance around in her belly. How she found space to be moving about so much, she had no idea.

"That's so amazing." Alexis said in awe.

"Come on dear, let's give Kate her space, I'm sure she's tired after such a long day of work." Martha said, gently pulling on the girl's arm.

"Oh right! Of course! I'm sorry Kate, I didn't mean to keep you." Alexis apologized.

"That's fine Alexis, I'm waiting on your dad anyways." She smiled.

"Okay. Goodnight Kate, see you for out girl's day out tomorrow." Alexis beamed as she followed her grandmother out of the room.

"See you! I'll give Lanie a call now, tell her the plans." She called.

"That would be marvellous dear!" Martha called back.

"What would be marvellous?" She heard Castle's voice question.

"Richard dear! You're home!" Martha greeted him.

"I am. Miss me?" He asked, she couldn't see him, but she knew there was that smug look on his face.

"Not really, but perhaps Kate did. She's waiting up for you." Martha jerked her head towards the bedroom.

She bit her lip and sank down under the covers, waiting for him to enter the room, which of course, he did.

"Hey" He whispered coming over to her.

"Hey yourself." She smiled as he placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

She loved these moments, these moments when she felt so loved and she felt so much love for him and their baby. It had been another drag day at work again, he had been there of course, but then he had to leave to meet with his publishers to sort out his book deals. She got home around nine and was met by Alexis and Martha who were cooking up a storm, they ate dinner and watched a movie. Around 11, Kate was getting tired, so she excused herself.

She was in bed reading a book when Alexis and Martha appeared at the door, visibility excited, telling her about their planned girl's day out. She was a bit apprehensive at first but then she figured it wouldn't hurt, so she agreed. Now he was home and she could take comfort in his presence and love. She loved the way he looked at her, although she was getting bigger, he still looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing he had seen, which he tells her all the time. She loves the way he talks to their baby, telling her stories about her mom and how she saves the world. She loves when he tenderly rubs the cream the doctor gave her to reduce stretch marks over her and she loved when those gentle touches turned into something a bit more heated.

"How you feeling?" He whispered into her hair.

"I'm okay." She smiled.

"Good." He smiled back, "So again I ask, what's so marvellous?"

"Oh, they wanna have a girl's day out tomorrow. You know, me, your mom, Alexis and Lanie." She told him.

"That's a great idea. I know you must be sore, this would be great for you Kate." He said warmly.

"Yea, I told them I'd call Lanie and tell her the plans."

"You do that, I'm gonna get ready for bed and I'll be right back." He kissed her forehead again before making his way to the bathroom.

Smiling, she reached for her phone and dialled Lanie's number.

"Hey girl, what's up." Lanie answered on the third ring.

"Hey Lanie, I didn't wake you did I?" She asked.

"Girl, please." Lanie retorted, "What can I help you with?"

"Well, Martha and Alexis want to have a girl's day out tomorrow, you know, spa, lunch…" Kate told Lanie as she watched the bathroom door, waiting for Castle to return.

"Oh, girl that sounds fabulous. I'm there." Lanie agreed immediately.

"Great! Meet us here at say, 10?"

"Will do." Lanie assured.

"So, how you feeling?" Lanie asked.

She had been asked that question so many times today, but she figured being this pregnant, she should just expect it. She smiled as Castle emerged from the bathroom with a lopsided grin on his face.

"I'm good Lanie, really good." She smiled, watching him as he made his way to his side of the bed and got under the covers.

"How's the father-to-be?" She questioned.

"He's ummm –" She lost her train of thought when he began to gently suck on her neck, her head automatically tilting to giving more room.

"Kate?" Lanie called.

"Yea, Lanie, I umm, I gotta go." She breathed.

"Ohhh girl, I get you. I'll see you tomorrow." Lanie cheered.

"Yea, tomorrow Lanie." Kate breathed before she disconnected the call.

"Lanie's on board?" Castle mumbled into her neck.

"Mmmhmm." She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Castle's hot mouth sucking on her neck.

He began trailing kisses up and down her jaw, causing her to shiver with want.

"Castle" She choked out.

"Mmmm?" He murmured, biting down on her neck before soothing it with his tongue.

He positioned himself closer to her and began inching his shirt down her shoulders, kissing as he went.

She threaded her fingers in his hair and tugged him to her lips. Their lips crashed together and parted immediately, his tongue roaming her mouth, swallowing a moan that rose from her.

Gently, she pressed into him, pressing him down until he was lying down and she hovered over him, due to her large belly, they didn't fit together as usual, but it still worked.

Taking over, she reached down to pull at the hem of his sleep shirt, he rose up, giving her space to tug it over his head. She leaned back down and placed wet kisses all over his chest.

He pulled his shirt over her head and his large hands roamed her back, she wasn't wearing a bra, so her hardened nipples grazed his chest, making him moan into her.

She lifted a leg over him so that she was straddling him and reached down to tug off his boxers, leaving him completely naked.

"No fair." He pouted.

"No one's stopping you from taking off mine big boy." She purred into his ear before pulling it into her mouth to nibble lightly on it.

He groaned as he dipped his fingers in the waistband of her panties and tugged it down, so that they were now naked and pressed together. She continued kissing all inches of his chest and neck.

"Kate, I need you." He rasped.

"You need me where Castle?" She said in between sucking hard on his neck, determined to leave her mark.

"I need to feel you around me." He gasped as she bucked her hips into him.

She reached down to line him up with her entrance and in one swift move, she pressed down on him, her head falling back as he entered her.

She would never get tired of that feeling, every time they made love it was like the first time. She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love there and she knew that's all he would find in hers. They began to move together, driving each other closer to their release. Their movements were in sync as they always were, working together to achieve a common desire.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

By ten the next morning, Lanie had arrived and the girls headed out for their girl's day out, leaving Castle to execute his plans for the day.

It was around 12pm when there was a knock on the door. He looked up from his computer. Right on time. He stood and made his way over to the door, opening it.

"Mr. Beckett." He greeted.

"Please Rick, call me Jim."

Castle nodded, "Jim. Please, come in."

Jim nodded and stepped into the loft.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Castle asked, a bit nervous for this particular meeting.

Jim made his way over the couch and took a seat, watching him as he made his way into the kitchen.

"I'm fine." He responded and waited until Castle got himself a bottle of water from his fridge.

"So Mr. Castle, you had something you needed to ask me?" Jim asked.

Boy, Castle thought, this man really did get to the point quickly. Castle figured that in order to do this, he couldn't beat around the bushes and he had to come right out and just ask.

"Mr. Beck – Jim," He started, clearing his throat, cursing himself for sounding so nervous, "I love your daughter, very much and I want you to know that I would never do anything to hurt her or the baby."

"I know." Jim stated.

"I know Kate is an independent woman, but I love to take care of her and I love being old fashioned, so I'm just going to ask." Castle closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Would you give me the blessing to ask your daughter to marry me?" He opened his eyes and looked at Jim, waiting for some reaction.

Slowly, a smile spread across his face.

"Rick, I know Kate loves you, more than anything and I know you would never hurt her or her baby and that would do anything for her." He said.

Castle nodded, "I would."

"I appreciate the fact that you asked me, although Kate probably doesn't think this is necessary. It takes a lot to ask the father for his daughter's hand in marriage and I admire that Rick. I know you're a great man and I know you'll keep my Katie safe and properly loved, as well as her baby. So in answer to your question. Yes. Yes, you have my blessing to marry her and make her the happiest woman in New York." Jim smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Castle smiled, "Thank you Jim."

"Of course, who am I to say no?" Jim laughed.

Castle laughed, feeling happy. He had done it, the last step. Well not the last step, that was asking her to marry him. He had spoken to everyone about it already, Lanie, the boys, his mother, even Alexis and they were all on board and excited for him and now that he got her father's blessing, the next thing for him to do was ask her to marry him.

He was going to ask her to marry him and he couldn't wait.

_She's my everything and all that I know is_

_It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side_

_Very soon I'm hoping that I...Can marry your daughter_

_And make her my wife_

_I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life_

_And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die._

**End A/N: Yes, it's a short chapter, because I just wanted to get that out of the way and I'm as tired as I don't know what … So there's that. I hope it was okay. Leave me a review? Thanks. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys, I'm having computer issues. But here's another chapter for you. Hope you like it. **

_It should come easy, I've been rehearsing_

_I don't know why I'm so afraid, to say_

She had no idea why she had been opposed to this, it was true, being pregnant left her with aches and pains all over and this didn't hurt. Lying back in a reclining seat, she felt completely relaxed with cucumbers over her eyes, someone expertly working the kinks and knots out of her shoulder and another set of hands treating her to a mani/pedi. She didn't remember when last she felt this relaxed, or when her baby was this relaxed. She was cooperating and staying still while she got spoiled.

"Oh, this is great." Lanie, who was face down on a massaging table, mumbled from beside Kate.

"I know, isn't it?" Alexis, who was in the same position as Kate agreed from the other side of Kate.

"What about you dear? How you feeling?" Martha asked, lying face down as well on the other side of Lanie.

"This is amazing guys thank you, just what I needed." Kate smiled.

"I'm glad, Alexis and I always come here whenever we need a gal's day out, and we figured you could use a day." Martha said.

She loved being pregnant, she really did. She loved knowing that she and Castle had created a life and proof of that was growing inside of her. She thought it was the most beautiful thing and she knew Castle agreed. She could imagine being pregnant for any other man, Castle was perfect. The way he looked at her when he didn't think she was looking, the way he holds her when they are cuddling or going to bed or just together. His simple touches that can be so tender, yet so heated at the same time. They look in his eyes when he sees her naked stomach, the way he talks to their child, the way he's just Castle and she loves him for it.

What she didn't love was the discomfort that she experienced. She hated that she couldn't sleep on her stomach anymore, her back always hurt as well as her feet. Castle had solved her clothing problem and then there were the constant aches and pains. So in this moment, she could not express how grateful she felt for Alexis and Martha for planning this.

"Kate, if you don't marry into this family, I will." Lanie teased, sitting up and covering herself with her robe, swinging her legs over the edge of the table to face her friend.

Kate removed the cucumbers from her eyes and looked at Lanie. She was about to respond when Alexis interrupted.

"Hey Kate, blue or green?" The girl asked, holding out two bottles of nail polish to Kate.

"Definitely blue." She smiled and lay back down in her chair, placing her hands on her stomach and closed her eyes.

Lanie's words ran through her mind. _Married._ She thought. She so wanted to be, to him. Before Castle, she hadn't even dreamed of being married after her mother died. She had stopped allowing herself to indulge in hopeful thoughts, resigning herself that life was unfair and she couldn't bear losing anyone again. But then he came and he took her on a rollercoaster ride and changed her mind.

For the longest time she held out, maintaining that she hated him and wanted to keep her distance from him for as long as possible. But as the years passed and she got to see Castle for who he truly was and not the picture the media painted of him, she began to fall in love and that scared her to no end. She didn't want to be in love with him, she thought after he got her he'd just move on to the next catch and she'd be left broken hearted and she was not going to let herself be heartbroken by Richard Castle, so she began to date other guys.

She knew Castle was jealous of Josh or that he hated him and she hated to admit that his jealousy made her fall for him even more. Through all of their arguments, he never left and always came back and she realized Castle was it for her and she didn't want anyone else, she wanted him and she knew he wanted her.

Now they were here, well into a great relationship and she was in her seventh month of pregnancy. She couldn't help but wish she was married first, not that she had a problem with being pregnant before getting married, but she wished she was. But were they even going there? Was that thought ever in Castle mind? To marry her? It was in hers, every day, every time she looked at him, she wanted to be married to him. At one point she even contemplated asking him to marry her, but she had stopped herself, what if because of his failed marriages, he didn't want to get married again and this was as close as it was ever going to get.

She sighed when she felt her baby move, as if reassuring her of Castle's love for her and that she would never leave him, even if they never got married. Although, she so desperately wanted to.

"Kate?" She heard someone called, she sat up and opened her eyes.

"Welcome back" Lanie said, looking at her friend suspiciously.

She looked around at the women in the room, all of their faces had expectant looks on them and oh, they had been asking her a question.

"I'm sorry guys, I was thinking about something. What were you saying?" She shook her head, trying to focus.

"We just asked if you wanted to go to the deli down the road and catch a bite?" Martha asked, while Lanie stared at her with a look that said _"You have to tell me about this later." _Beckett gave Lanie a tiny nod and turned to Martha.

"Yea sure, I - we could go for some food." She smiled, patting her stomach.

"Great!" Alexis squealed, "I love that place, they have the best chicken wraps." She gushed as the women moved to dress themselves, pay and head off to the deli.

Lanie grabbed Kate's elbow, letting Alexis and Martha walk a good distance ahead.

"So, what were you thinking about back there?" Lanie asked.

"I was just thinking about the past few years, how far we've come…" Kate shrugged.

"Girl, I know you, from the look you had on your face, that's not all that was going on in that head of yours." Lanie glared at Kate.

"I want to marry him Lanie." She whispered looking at the ground.

"But?" She prompted.

"What if he doesn't want to marry me? I mean, with Meredith and Gina… What if this is as far as it goes?" Kate bit her lip, waiting for Lanie's response.

"Is that a problem?" Lanie asked, watching Kate.

"No, definitely not. I'll still love him and I'm having his kid and it's the best thing in the world, but I just can't lose the feeling that I want to marry him Lanie."

"So ask him." Lanie said simply as if it was the most obvious answer.

"I've thought about it. But, what if he says no Lanie, what if he doesn't want to marry me?"

"Girl please, that man has wanted to marry you from the first year you two started working together, I'm sure he'd say yes." Lanie rolled her eyes.

"I mean, is that even right? Shouldn't he be asking me?"

"Says who?" Lanie raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know Lanie." Kate whispered, looking up to see Alexis and Martha were too lost in conversation to notice the gap between them.

"Look. It's obvious Castle is head over heels in love with you Kate, everyone and their dog can see that. If you ask him to marry you, I'm pretty sure he would say yes. But how do you know he's not planning to ask?"

Kate thought about that, she hadn't seen any signs that he was going to ask her, but then again, he was good at keeping secrets…. Some times.

"If you really want this Kate, just ask him." Lanie whispered into her ear as they reached the deli, meeting up with Alexis and Martha.

"Aah, this smells delicious! I'm starving!" Martha exclaimed as she stepped into the building.

"Martha! Alexis!" A short man from over the counter called, grinning widely, showing off his white teeth.

"Jon!" Martha waved.

"And who are these two lovely ladies?" Jon turned to Kate and Lanie smiling warmly. It seems like the Castle/Rodgers were well known, but Kate has never been here before and she didn't know why, it was adorable and the placed smelled so great, it was making her stomach grumble.

"This is Detective Kate Beckett, she's Richard's girlfriend." Martha grinned as she gestured to Kate and then to Lanie, "This Kate's beautiful friend, Lanie, she's our medical examiner."

"Oh! It's great to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you and oh! You're carrying!" Jon came around the counter, stopping in front of Kate.

She couldn't help but laugh at his cheery personality, "Good things I hope."

"Only good things." He swore. "Let's get you guys seated and fed yes?"

"Please." Alexis said.

He seated them immediately and got to work on their orders. Kate sat by the window, staring out of the window, thinking about what Lanie said.

Was it that easy to just ask him to marry her? Or would that seem desperate? She decided she didn't care, she wanted him in every way and this was the biggest way and oh she wanted it.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was a little after six in the evening, Castle had went out and got the appropriate things needed for the night. He brought her favourite salmon from the store some miles away from him and her favourite wine. He had the lights dimmed, her favourite music was playing softly in a playlist and the loft smelled like her, cherries and a hint of vanilla.

He wanted this to be perfect, if only she would come home. He was pacing a hole in his floor as he started to worry, wondering if he should call to see where she was. Just as he pulled out his phone, he heard a key turn in the lock and he turned to stare at the door, his heart was racing and his palms felt sweaty.

This had to go right, she had to say yes. He watched as she came through the door, stopping when she saw the scene that greeted her. He saw Alexis and Martha share a smile and excused themselves, before they disappeared up the stairs.

"Castle, what is this?" She whispered, looking around the room.

He looked at her. She was dressed in a loose blue shirt and jeans with her jacket wrapped around her body, her stomach visible to anyone. She was so beautiful, her hair fell down to her shoulders, framing her face, which was glowing. He suddenly felt a fresh wave of love rush over him, he felt a lump rising in his throat from just staring at her, she was just so beautiful and he loved her so much. He didn't even want to wait until after dinner, he needed to do this now.

"Kate." He whispered, making his way over to her and taking her hand.

She watched him with glistening eyes, her mouth coming up to cover her mouth as she watched him lower himself down on his knee.

"Castle, what are you -"She whispered.

"Kate, I wanted to wait until after dinner, but seeing you now, damn, you're so beautiful Kate and I love you so much I couldn't wait." He told her.

She let the tears that had formed in her eyes fall over and she watched him and listened to what he was about to say. Her heart was racing, she couldn't believe this was happening, how she could think Castle didn't want to marry her, she didn't know. She hadn't expected this, but this was exactly what she wanted.

Pulling a box out of his jacket pocket, he held it in front of her and began talking

"Ever since that first case we worked together, I wanted you and every moment since then. You made me a better man Kate, it every way possible. You made me believe that love wasn't over for me. You made grow up a lot over the past few years and you taught me that there is more to life than what goes on in mine. Day after day, I see you and I just fall deeper and deeper in love with you. You are it for me Kate and I know I haven't had the best record when it comes to marriage, but I never felt anything like this before. I love you so much I can't even explain it to you Kate. I can't imagine being away from you and you being pregnant is one of the best things that could have ever happened to me Kate. I want you to know that I'm in this forever and always. So… Katherine Beckett …" He gripped her hand in one hand and rested his other hand on her stomach, looking up in her eyes and she stared down at him with a goofy smile on her face and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yes Castle?" She whispered.

"Will you marry me?" He asked, opening the box, revealing the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It had a silver band, with two small diamonds on either side of a larger diamond that was set in the most beautiful way, it wasn't too big and ostentatious, but it was small either. It was perfect.

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Is that a yes?" He asked, hopeful.

"Yes. Yes Castle, I will marry you."

He rose up and slowly slid the ring onto her finger, twisting her hand this way and that.

"This looks good on you." He commented.

She laughed, "Shut up and kiss me Castle."

Grinning, pulled her to him and kissed her softly, wiping her tears away with his fingers.

"Is this real? Did you just agree to marry me?" He whispered against her lips.

She leaned in, capturing his lips once more, allowing her hands to roam his body as the kiss deepened.

"I think I did."

_Will you marry me_

_Put our love and life together_

_Will you stay with me_

_For always and forever_

_On bended knee, would you take this ring_

_Will you marry me, please_

_Will you marry me_

**End A/N: Well, there you go! Happy Valentine's Day tomorrow! Here's to hoping this laptop doesn't go off again and I can update soon… **

**Ashley**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Short chapter, just the reaction to the proposal After waiting a little while for this chapter. Hope you like it! Warning: There is smut.**

* * *

_Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know._

* * *

"So! When's the big day?" Martha exclaimed descending the stairs with Alexis close behind.

"Wow, dad that's gorgeous!" Alexis commented, taking Kate's hand to examine the ring.

"It really is Richard! Congratulations you two!" Martha hugged them both.

"Thank you mother as for the big day, I don't know, "He said glancing over at Kate, who still looked to be taking all of this in, "I think we're just going to enjoy this moment."

"Well! Let's get the champagne!" Martha said, making her way into the kitchen, stopping and turning around, "Or apple juice" She said, remembering Kate's pregnancy.

"That's okay Martha, don't let me stop you from having a glass." Kate said, seemingly finding her voice.

Martha got to work, pouring apple juice into glasses, as Kate leaned into Castle's side.

"I'm really happy for you two." Alexis said.

Kate looked at the girl, trying to see if she was truly happy and not just saying that to make them happy, but the bright smile on the girl's face and the way she was studying the ring on her finger, Kate decided she was happy.

She felt a flutter in her stomach and brought hers and Castle's hand to rest on it, smiling up at him.

"Someone's happy." She smiled.

"She's not the only one." He leaned down, to capture her lips in a kiss, breaking apart only when Alexis cleared her throat.

"Sorry Alexis" Kate blushed.

"That's okay, it's a happy moment for you two. I just didn't want you forgetting I'm right here." She grinned.

Martha returned at that moment with four glasses of apple juice and handed them out. Taking a sip of hers, she raised her glass.

"To the happy couple, to their engagement, to the future addition of our family. To love." Martha toasted.

"To love." They all echoed, clinking their glasses and taking a drink.

Kate caught Castle's gaze, while Alexis and Martha started planning their wedding for him. They were lost in each other's gazes, promising each other more later, when they weren't in the company of others.

"I think the couple want to be alone now dear" Martha said glancing between the two of them.

Alexis followed her grandmother's gaze to the couple who were so lost in each other, they didn't even remember the other two were in the room.

"I'd say." Alexis agreed.

Martha grabbed Alexis' hand and pulled her away and back up the stairs, giving the two the privacy they so desired.

When they realized the other two had left, Castle pulled Kate closer to him, as close as her belly would allow.

"I had dinner waiting… but … I'm sure it can wait a little longer." He whispered.

She smiled and traced on finger across his lips.

"I think it can." She replaced her finger with her lips, kissing him hard, grinning when he moaned into her mouth.

He immediately wrapped his arms around her body, holding her to him, careful not to hurt the baby. She tangled her fingers in his hair, stretching up on her toes to get a better angle.

She opened her mouth, granting him entrance, toes curling when she felt his tongue sweep into her mouth. She felt a moan rise and fall from her lips right into Castle's mouth.

His hands dipped lower, tugging at the belt of her jacket and pulling it off of her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor as he reached for the hem of her shirt. She broke the kiss and stepped back to let him pull it over her head and toss it somewhere in the room.

Her fingers found his shirt buttons and began slowly unbuttoning them, trailing her fingers over every inch of the skin she was exposing, scratching her nails lightly over them as she went, pleased when she felt him shudder.

"We should take this into the bedroom." She whispered against his lips.

Before she knew it, he was sweeping her up into his arms, how he could still manage her she had no idea.

"Don't hurt yourself babe." She teased.

He made his way through his office and to his bedroom, growling as he dumped her on the bed, crawling over her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him down to her, connecting their lips once again. Her body was on fire everywhere they were connected, coming alive with each tender touch. Her body shuddered in anticipation as she felt his fingers trail lower and lower. His fingers stopped at the top of her jeans, before moving over to unbutton them, dragging them down her skin slowly. Slipping down her body, he trailed kisses all over her stomach, kissing the skin on her legs, everywhere but where she wanted him most.

He pulled off her shoes and pulled her pants off completely, moving back up her body, paying keen attention to every inch of her exposed skin.

She arched her back, begging him to give her what she craved, but he moved over her and back up to her jaw, kissing and sucking. His mouth was hot over her skin and it was driving her absolutely mad. She quickly, unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers, leaving him completely naked on top of her. She rolled her hips into his, desperate for friction, smiling when he groaned at the contact.

Effortlessly he removed her bra and tossed it over his shoulder, his mouth descending hot on her. Tongue swirling over each erect nipple, before sucking it into his mouth roughly and doing the same with the other.

"Castle" She moaned, her head falling back against the pillows.

"Mmm" He responded.

Her mouth fell open and her eyes closed at the vibrations his response had caused. She thought she may just become undone right now and he hadn't even touched her yet.

She bucked her hips up into his when she felt his fingers slipping into her soaked panties.

He crashed his lips into hers, swallowing the loud moan that fell from her lips as his fingers rubbed gently over her. Before he went further, he withdrew his hand, ridding her of her last piece of clothing.

Getting impatient, she grabbed his hand and placed it back on her, willing him to take her over the edge. Complying, he rubbed his fingers through her, feeling aroused when he realized how wet she was. Slowly, he stuck one finger into her, biting his lip when she immediately ground down on him, begging for more.

"More Castle … I need … more." She panted.

He added another and began to thrust his fingers in and out of her as she bit down on her lip to keep from screaming out.

"My God, harder Castle, please." She groaned, grinding down on his fingers shamelessly.

He thrust his fingers in and out of her harder and faster, driving her to the edge.

"Oh God, I'm so close." She rasped, her eyes snapping shut.

He continued pumping her, bending his fingers to hit that spot he knew would push her into bliss.

"Oh my God, right there, don't stop, yes!" She moaned, gripping she sheets tightly.

He could feel her contract around his fingers and by the way she fell silent and her mouth fell open, releasing her breath in stutters, he could tell she was about to explode.

"Castle, oh God, I'm gonna – "She groaned before he felt her let go around him. He continued, taking her through her orgasm as her body jerked as she came down from her high.

She panted heavily, opening her eyes to stare at him. She watched as he withdrew his fingers from her, placing them in his mouth to clean them off.

As fast as her belly would allow, she flipped them, so she was now straddling him. She could feel him straining against her, slick with himself.

She rose up, placing him at her entrance and slowly eased down, watching as his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Oh God, Kate." He moaned, throwing his head back as she began to move, slowly, drawing it out as long as she could.

He gripped her hips tightly, tight enough to leave bruises, but not tight enough to cause pain. He moved her hips faster as he thrust up into her.

Her head fell back as she continued to ride him, she could feel herself building up to another orgasm and began to move faster, sloppier.

"Faster Castle." She demanded.

She gripped his thighs tightly as he moved faster, his thrusts becoming erratic and jerky, she knew he was close and so was she.

"Look at me." She heard him say.

She opened her eyes and stared into his as she felt him pour into her, hot and fast. She cried out, coming apart around him, not breaking eye contact. They rode out their orgasmic bliss, slowing their movement gradually.

She collapsed against his sweaty chest, breathing heavily. When they're breathing evened out, she felt him wrap his arm around her and used the other hand to pull the cover over their naked bodies.

They remained in silence for a awhile as he trailed his finger up and down her back, until her belly made her uncomfortable, she slowly eased off of him, wincing at the loss of him inside of her. She nuzzled into his side, sighing in contentment.

"So," He started, "When do you want to get married?"

"I thought you said we were just enjoying the moment." She laughed.

"I think we just did." He commented.

"After." She said.

"After?" He asked confused.

"I want to get married after I have this baby. Any time after is fine" She told him.

"Which is soon. I hear sex helps with labour." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Yea, well, I'm still a couple of weeks off, we don't want her to come too early okay?"

"Of course." He agreed.

"But yea, when I get my body back. I want to marry you. This year. I'm not waiting." She stated.

"Eager aren't we?" He smirked.

"Very." She admitted.

"Hey! She can even be our flower girl!" She exclaimed, sitting up a bit to look into Castle's eyes, "I mean, I know she won't be able to throw the flowers…. Or walk, but I figure someone can just hold her – "She was cut off by Castle's lips against hers.

"What was that for?" She asked, feeling a bit breathless and lightheaded.

"You're amazing." He said, his voice full of love.

"I know." She smiled.

"So it's settled? We'll get married after you give birth and she can be our flower girl." He asked.

"Sounds like a plan." She confirmed.

"Hey Kate"

"Yea Castle?"

"Speaking of this baby, we need to get some baby supplies and transform the guest room to her nursery." He said.

"Tomorrow. We'll go shopping tomorrow." She promised, kissing his chest, "Now, I just want you to love me." She said, rubbing against him, ready for him again already.

"That, I can do." He grinned.

* * *

_And she's the one I want for a million reasons_

_Loving her it's just like breathing_

_It's easy and it obvious_

_She was made for me_

* * *

**End A/N: Baby supplies shopping and nursery transformation in the next chapter! R&R yea? Thanks! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I get distracted so easily I swear to God. Sorry this took longer than usual, but I've been busy complaining about how much I hate school. I hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

_Every step I take, every move I make _

_Every single day, every time I pray _

_I'll be missing you_

* * *

She watched as Castle dashed in and out of isles and isles of baby clothes with the happiest look on his face. She wondered if he ever got to do this for Alexis, or if Meredith took that all away from him. She couldn't help but to smile at his enthusiasm, it made this experience much easier for her.

He had woken her up this morning, practically jumping on the bed. She had rolled over and buried herself under the covers, she and her baby were not ready to wake up just yet, but Castle had other plans. He pulled the sheets off of her and stood beside the bed pouting as she peaked at him through one eye.

"It's time to go baby shopping." He pouted.

She smiled at the sight before, he was just so damn adorable sometimes, she couldn't resist him.

"What time is it Castle?" She mumbled, rolling on to her back, her hand coming up to rest on her belly.

"It is 10:49am." Castle announced after looking at his watch.

"Wow, I overslept." She opened her eyes, rubbing the sleep from them and trying to adjust to the bright light that shone through the curtains.

"Kate, you're the only human being I know who voluntarily wakes up at 7am." Castle told her, sitting on the edge of the bed. His hand came up to rub her exposed belly as her shirt, or rather, his shirt had ridden up.

Slowly, she pushed herself up to her elbows and paused, looking at Castle expectantly. Immediately, he stretched out his hand for her, helping her to sit up. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and leaned back on her hands.

"Give me a sec." She said, closing her eyes and exhaling sharply as she rubbed her stomach.

"She's moving?" He asked.

"She doesn't appreciate waking up so early." She opened an eye to look at Castle, as he lowered himself to his knees on the floor in front of her.

"Hey there girlie, I know you don't like to be awake so early, but we're going shopping, to get ready for your grand appearance, so take it easy on mommy today okay?" He pleaded with their unborn daughter, gently placing a kiss to her stomach.

It always moved her when he did this, no matter how many times he would do it. Her heart always swelled when he spoke to their unborn child and when he calls her mommy, she just finds it irresistible, so she threads her fingers through his hair and lightly tugs on it, pulling him up to her face.

"Stop being so damn cute." She whispered as she rubbed her nose against his.

"Makes you want me doesn't it?" He joked.

"Yes." She replied, before closing the distance between them, kissing his fiercely and taking him by surprise. It didn't take long for him to respond and he rose slowly to his feet, pushing her backwards onto the bed and climbing over her, never breaking their kiss.

He hovered above her, holding up his weight with his hands placed on either side of her. She smiled into the kiss as she felt his tongue sweep over her lips.

"Baby shopping can wait." He growled as he ducked his head and latched on to her neck, sucking gently.

Her eyes closed and rolled back in her head as she felt Castle begin to suck harder, biting ever so often. She gripped his back with her hands and tilted her head so he could get better access.

"But you were so excited." She managed to get out.

"You're more exciting." He mumbled into the crook of her neck.

Before he knew it, she flipped them over, so she was now on top of him, straddling his lap. Where she got the strength from, he had no idea. He watched with wide eyes as she ran her hands through her hair, watching him with dark, heated eyes that only made him crazier for her.

She leaned over him, as far as her belly would allow and whispered in his ear. Her voice sending chills down his spine.

"I guess we have a couple hours."

* * *

Now she watched him as she ran back to her, his hands full of tiny pieces of clothing. This was their fifth store and truthfully, they now had enough clothes for their child, but they just couldn't seem to pass by any baby store they saw.

"Kate! Kate, we have to get this one!" He presented the garment to her, with a pleased grin on his face.

"A TARDIS onesie Castle? Really?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow at her goofy fiancé, she didn't think she would ever get tired of calling him that.

"Come on Kate! It's totally cool! Look at it!" He was basically jumping up at down.

She looked down at the onesie in her hand. It was blue, with the TARDIS design on the front. It was cute, she'd give him that. Okay, maybe they'd buy it. What would it hurt? Just add it to the other collection of Marvel characters and Sci-fi inspired clothing he had convinced her to buy.

"Unless you really don't like it, I can put it back if you – "He started, reaching for the onesie. She cut him off, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love it Castle, we can buy it." She said quietly, brushing her thumb over his cheek, watching his eyes once again light up with excitement. How she loved to watch his eyes light up with amusement, he was so childish sometimes, but she loved him for it.

"Really?" He grinned.

"Really." She smiled.

"Now, I think we have enough clothes here to clothe an orphanage." She said, looking down at the basket full of clothing, "What do you say we cash this and go pick out a crib?"

"Sounds good." He smiled and leaned forward, kissing her softly, humming as he pulled away.

"I can't wait until she's born." He said quietly, looking down at her belly with complete adoration.

She took his hand in hers as they headed for the check-out line, letting him pay for all of their items. She had gotten used to him wanting to pay for all these things now, not that he didn't let her pay for things, she would never allow that, but this was a big moment for him, so she let him get away with it.

They grabbed their bags and headed to go pick out a crib for their child. They had decided they were going to paint her room purple, with little animals and flowers and superheroes on the wall, it was an odd combination, but then again, they were an odd combination, but they worked.

They stepped into the store, immediately greeted by a crowd of expecting parents, gazing at cribs or arguing over cribs or criticizing the safety of the crib to the poor store clerk. Castle placed his hands on Kate's shoulders and guided her over to a corner of the store that wasn't quiet as crowded.

"Hey what about this one?" She called his attention to a medium size mahogany crib. The wood was carved beautifully, it wasn't too high or too low, it was perfect.

"It's perfect." Castle agreed.

"Well that was easy." She commented.

"You don't wanna look at others?" Castle asked.

She looked around the place, the other cribs were nice, but none caught her eye like this one this. It was just meant for a little Castle/Beckett baby.

"No, this is the one. Beside, my feet hurt and I'm hungry." She told him, leaning on the crib.

"Okay, let me just call someone to ship this to my place, then we can go grab a bite to eat okay?" He said.

She nodded and turned her attention back to the crib, tracing her fingers over the delicate carving of the crib, waiting for him to return.

She closed her eyes and imagined her baby lying there, staring back at her with eyes of blue, endless blue. A face round and rosy, with an adorable nose and a smiling mouth. Kicking around her little limbs, her floppy hair falling into her face with the movement, sounds of a baby's laughter filled the room. She rested her hand on her belly and whispered.

"I can't wait to meet you little one, I love you so much already." She spoke to her child.

She stood there for a bit longer until Castle returned.

"Okay, so everything's taken care of. Now it's time to feed the two loves of my life." He wrapped his arm around her waist, helping her to stand and support some of her weight as he led her of the store and into the food court, seating her before going off to get them some sandwiches.

She looked around the food court and was struck with a feeling of sadness as she watched the occupants of the room. There were young women, pregnant women, seemingly with their mothers. Young children, running around the place, while their mothers tried to get them under control as the fathers looked stressed out and completely out of place.

She felt like something was missing as she looked at all of these people, she dropped her head and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Kate?" She heard Castle call, "Kate honey, you okay?"

She took a deep breath and raised her head, meeting Castle's concerned eyes. She smiled a watery smile, trying to ease his concerns, but she knew it wouldn't work, but she also knew he wouldn't push.

"Yeah just … just the hormones, I'm fine." She wiped her eyes.

He eyed her curiously, taking a seat. "You sure?"

She nodded, "Mmhm. So what'd you bring me?"

He watched her for a couples seconds longer before placing a sandwich in front of her. "Pastrami sandwich."

"Just what I was feeling for, how did you know?" She asked, reaching for it.

"Cause I know you Kate." He said, trying for light, but there was a serious undertone.

She looked up at him, he was still watching her carefully. She took a bite of her sandwich, wanting to actually get some food in her before she opened up this discussion, she was eating for two after all. She finished her sandwich and stole the other half of his, much to his amusement. He silently slid his milkshake in her direction, watching as she drank it all.

"You were hungry. Didn't I feed you a feast this morning?" He asked, amused.

She shrugged, "Yea, well that was five hours ago, a woman's gotta eat."

"And for some reason I find that attractive." He said, grinning at her.

"Why? Because I'm eating like a pig because I'm carrying your offspring?" She rolled her eyes.

"Even if you weren't, everything you do is sexy to me." He waggled his eyebrows, earning a playful smack from her.

She looked around the room again, the smile dropping off of her face as she saw what looked like a bride to be, with her friends and mother, excited after just finding a wedding dress.

"Kate?" He reached for her, holding her hand in his, waiting for her to look at him.

"I need to talk to her Castle." She whispered, staring after the group.

Castle nodded, understanding what she needed and stood, pulling her to her feet and wrapping her in his arms, tucking her head underneath his chin.

"Let's go." He murmured, placing a kiss in her hair.

They loaded their bags into his car and got in, Castle behind the wheel, taking her to where she needed to go.

"Can you stop at the pharmacy? I wanna bring her something." She asked.

"Sure." He said, pulling up to the pharmacy. He got out and went around to the passenger side, helping her out of the car. He leaned against the car, watching her make her way into the store, figuring, she wanted to do this on her own.

When she exited the store, she held a bouquet of white roses, her mother's favourite. He smiled sadly, this was something he didn't think she'd ever get over, losing her mother, not having her here for such milestones in her life. His heart broke for her and he wished he could take away all her pain, but he knew he couldn't, so he would have to settle for loving her unconditionally, that, he had no problem doing.

They got back into the car and he continued driving, allowing the silence that fell to be until they reached their destination. He shut off the car and turned to look at her. This was the first time he was here, he knew where she was buried, but she had never let him come with her for this. She was staring down at the ring that always hung around her neck, twirling it between her fingers. She took a deep breath before turning to him.

"Come with me?" She asked, her eyes finding his.

"You sure?" He asked, not wanting her to feel obligated to have him come along. He understood that some things she had to do on her own and didn't want to push her into anything.

"I'm sure." She confirmed, taking his hand.

"I think she'd want to officially meet you anyways." She smiled.

"Okay." He smiled back, letting go of her hand to exit the car, circling round to help her up and grabbing her hand again.

He let her lead him through the cemetery, nothing but the sound of the gravel beneath their feet filling the air. She led him up a small hill and to a little clearing, where her mother's grave lay just beyond. He felt her grip on his hand tighten as she stood before her mother's grave.

She slowly bent down to place the flowers by the headstone, before leaning into Castle's side.

"Hi mom, it's been a while." She started, letting go of Castle and moving to sit, cross legged in front of the grave. Castle remained where he was, waiting for her instructions.

"A lot has happened these past months, I don't even know where to begin." She laughed, and looked around.

"I'm pregnant mom, almost nine months now, pretty sure she's gonna be early, like I was."

Castle smiled at the thought of that, Kate Beckett was always an impatient woman, it was no surprise she couldn't wait until her due date to be born.

"You remember Castle…. Rick? I talk about him every time I come here, I don't think you'd forget." She turned to look at him, reaching her hand out to him, pulling him down beside her when he took it. Instantly, she leaned against him, taking in the feelings comfort and warmth and protection that came from him.

"Well, I thought it was time you met him. We're engaged now, engaged and expecting. I love him so much mom and he loves me and I couldn't be happier. Especially now that we're starting a family. I can't wait." She turned her head, burying it in his shoulder as his arm came around her.

"I so wish you could be here for this, to see your grandchild, watch her grow. She'd have been lucky to meet someone like you. I can only hope I'll be as good a mother to her as you were to me." She let the tears that were gathering in her eyes fall over.

Castle reached for her, wiping away her tears with his thumb, tenderly placing a kiss on her temple. He was absolutely honoured Kate allowed him to be with her for this and did all he could to offer her the comfort he knew she went so long without. He knew she was going to be an extraordinary mother and silently thanked Johanna Beckett for raising such an extraordinary daughter while she could.

He watched as she continued to pour out her feeling to her mother, holding her tightly until she was out of words. She reached out and traced the words carved into the stone.

"I miss you mom, so much and I love you. You don't have to worry about me now, I've got the best fiancé in the world and you can trust him to take care of me."

She closed her eyes and exhaled as she stood slowly, bringing Castle up with her. She wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her head in his chest. She loved this best, their height difference when she wasn't wearing heels. They fit so perfectly together and she loved it, took comfort in it.

His arms were tight around her as she softly cried into his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair soothingly, he knew that was one of the things that would always calm her.

She leaned back, wiping her eyes and looked up at him, placing a hand on his jaw.

"Thank you Castle, for being there." She smiled.

"Always." He responded.

"Thank you, for letting me come with you, I know how much this means to you." He said, looking down at her.

"You're family now, it's something I'm willing to share with you now." She said, looking into his eyes, seeing nothing but love and acceptance there.

"Let's go home." He said, taking her hand and leading her back to the car.

"Wait," She said, tugging on his hand.

He turned around to face her as she stretched up on her toes, kissing him tenderly, running her hands through his hair.

"I love you." She murmured against his lips.

He placed a small kiss on the tip of her nose, smiling.

"I love you too Kate, always will." He said with all the conviction in the world.

"Let's go." She said, after placing another kiss on his lips.

He turned and they walked hand in hand to his car, ready to face whatever life threw their way. He loved her, she loved him, they were creating a family and that's all that mattered right now.

* * *

_Thinking of the day, when you went away _

_What a life to take, what a bond to break _

_I'll be missing you._

* * *

**End A/N: Review? Thanks! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: There's a saying here in regards to exams that there's this tree that starts blooming at this time of the year and it's the sign for you to start studying and if you haven't started studying by the times the flowers start to fall, you're screwed. Well, the flowers have started to fall and I'm writing fanfiction… Oh well. Here's a chapter for ya'll and you guys who didn't appreciate me cutting off the smut in the last chapter, you get smut today, yay! So go forth! Read! See you at the end. **

"Little to the left."

"No not there."

"You're too close to the window."

"More to the right."

"Perfect."

Castle leaned heavily against the heavy crib he had been pushing around for the past half hour until Kate decided where to position it.

"Pulled a muscle old man?" She teased.

"Ha. Funny." He smirked, standing up right, wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

They had been at this for half the day, redecorating the guest room into the nursery. It had proved to be a difficult task, for Castle at least. He would let Kate lift or push anything and Ryan and Esposito were off on a case, so he had to fly solo.

He grimaced as he felt his joints crack, maybe he was too old for this.

"How are you two going?" He asked, moving over to inspect the painting job Kate and Alexis has busied themselves with.

"Almost done." Alexis responded from her perch on the high ladder.

He bent down beside where Kate was painting little designs on the bottom of the wall.

"You doing okay?" He whispered, aware of the few contractions she had been having.

"I'm fine Castle." She smiled, only to be interrupted by another wave of pain.

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital now, you're only a couple days away from the due date."

She shook her head, "No, I want to finish this."

"Alexis and I can finish this." He suggested.

"Castle, the minute I go into the hospital to have this child, you are not going anywhere." She told him, taking his hand to pull herself up off of the floor.

She stood, placing a hand on her lower back, a move she had taken to doing a lot in the past few months. He watched her intently, waiting to see if she would have another contraction.

"You missed a spot there Alexis." Kate pointed out to Alexis.

"Where?" She asked looking around.

"To your left."

"Got it."

Kate turned towards Castle, feeling his stare on her.

"Castle, you're hovering." She placed a hand on his chest, "I'm okay."

He looked at her for another minute, unconvinced before nodding.

"Yea okay, well let's hurry and get this done."

"Okay, you bring in the rest of the furniture, while I go finish painting that side of the room." She stepped around him, slowly lowering herself to sit cross-legged on the floor and began painting again.

He looked around the room, inspecting their work. They had decided to paint the room purple, it was her favourite colour and purple was always said to inspire imagination which got him sold on the colour. All the furniture had been removed and replaced with suitable furniture for a baby. The crib that had been delivered was placed to the right of the room, by the window, but not too close by Kate's demand. A mobile with various pictures of each member of their family and little stuffed animals hung over the crib. A yellow dresser on the other side of the room, filled with all the clothes purchased on their shopping spree. The clothes that couldn't hold in the drawers hung in the closet to the left of the dresser.

Beside the crib, to the left was the changing table and to the right of the crib, the space where a white rocking chair would go. He imagined they would be spending a lot of their time in that chair when she was born.

A small playpen placed on the other side of the closet in the corner of the room, with a shelf overflowing with books and toys.

Kate had always been inspired by nature, so she took it upon herself to paint pictures of little animals on the bottom of the walls, leaving the rest of the wall bare, to be filled or not with whatever their child showed interest in as they grew.

It was perfect.

He turned his attention to Kate, who hand her left hand protectively wrapped around her stomach as she leaned over to paint. He watched the way she poked her tongue out the side of her mouth, eyes concentrated on the paintings in front of her, determined to get this done before their little one decided to come.

He smiled as walked out of the room to retrieve the last of the furniture. He pulled the rocking chair in from the hall, positioning it where she wanted it go and went to get the last chair.

He was struggling to pull it through the door, when Alexis finally finished her painting job.

"Whoa dad! Be careful, mind you pull something."

Castle stood up, facing his daughter who was trying not to laugh.

"Oh come on, I'm not _that_ old." He pouted.

"Whatever you say big guy." Kate said from the other side of the room, without turning around.

He shot a glare her way while Alexis laughed at him and climbed over the chair to get out the door.

"Okay, we gotta turn this diagonally if it's gonna fit through this door." She said, bending down to lift her side.

Castle followed her directions and lifted the chair, finally pulling it through the door and placing the chair in the corner.

"Aaaand, we're done." He exclaimed.

"Same here." Kate said, reaching out for him to help her up, "And see I'm fine." She smiled, poking him on the nose.

"Got something on your nose there Castle." She smirked, plopping herself down in the chair.

Castle turned to the mirror that was above the changing station, seeing a patch of yellow paint on his nose.

He turned back to Kate with an evil look in his eye.

"Oh boy, with that look, I better get out of here." Alexis said, hurrying out of the room.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful yellow looks with green?" He asked, leaning down, placing his arms on the armrests of the chair on either side of her.

"No… What does that have to do with anything?" She asked, looking confused.

He reached up, brushing his thumb below each of her eyes.

"Because, you're eyes are just so green and beautiful." He whispered, leaning closer to her face, just inches away and she could feel his breath tickling her skin.

Her eyes widened a bit when she realized what he had just one, rubbing her face with her hand, and seeing the evidence of yellow paint.

"You little – "She growled.

"Whoa there, that was just an accident, I'm sorry." He said, running his hands down her arms.

She smiled, knowing exactly what he was doing. She dipped her fingertips in the paint and moved to wrap her arms around him, smearing the paint all over the back of his shirt.

"That's okay." She said into his chest, running her hands down the grey fabric over his chest.

He wrapped a lock of her hair around his finger, moving closer to her face, causing her heart to speed up.

"You look hot with yellow highlights." He whispered in her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine before she realized what he said.

"Castle!" She yelled, pushing him away, inspecting her hair, "Do you know how hard this is gonna be to get out?"

"Do you know how hard this is gonna be to get out?" He asked, pointing to his shirt.

"You can throw that shirt away!"

"It's my favourite shirt!"

"Boohoo for Captain America." She rolled her eyes, reaching for a towel, trying to get the paint out of her hair.

"I'm going to take a shower." She announced, when the towel wasn't working.

"I can help you get that paint off." He suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

She glared at him, "You don't deserve it." She brushed passed him.

He grinned, he knew she wasn't mad at him and felt satisfied with himself for annoying Kate. He started cleaning up the room, deciding to let her take a shower alone.

"Where's Kate?" Alexis asked from the door.

"Oh she went to take a shower, I kinda got paint all over her." Castle said sheepishly.

"You guys are such kids." Alexis rolled her eyes, "You good here? Jamie called, wants to know if I can go to the movies with her."

Castle nodded, "I got it, you go have fun."

"Thanks dad, I'll be back before 11!"

"Thank you!" He yelled after her as she ran to her room, grabbing her stuff and left the loft.

Castle finished cleaning up the room and spread the crib, placing a stuff elephant inside. He stepped in the middle of the room looking around again. He couldn't wait for their baby girl to be born.

He made his way down the stairs and could still hear the shower going. He decided to make lunch for Kate when she came out of the bathroom, nothing too big as they had a date that night, but she was bound to be hungry.

He fixed her a turkey sandwich with a bowl of fruit and served up her favourite vanilla shake. He served it up on a tray and made his way to his room, placing the tray on the table.

"What's that?" He heard her say behind him.

He turned around and all the air punched out of him by the sight before him.

She was in a purple robe that stopped right above her knees, but it wasn't closed so he could see her body very clearly. His eyes trailed over her swollen belly, made its way up to her face, red and flushed from the hot water. Her face was framed by her wet hair which she was towelling dry, her head tilted to the side.

"Castle?" She called, trying to get his attention, "You okay?"

He cleared his throat, looking into her eyes, "Yea, yea, I just –"He trailed off, eyes roaming down her body.

"You're being creepy." She said, shifting her weight to her other leg.

"You're just so damn beautiful Kate." He whispered in awe.

She drew her eyebrows together, 'What?"

"You, you're – "He stepped up to her, placing his hands on her hips under her robe, thumb brushing the skin there gently, "You're pregnant."

She tilted her head, a smile playing at her lips as she draped the towel around her neck.

"Castle I've been pregnant for just about nine months, where have you been?" She teased.

"I know, you're just ... glowing." He said, his hand moving up under her robe, coming up under her breast, gently brushing his thumb over her.

"What brought this on?" She asked him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Just seeing you, right now, it's just hitting me. You're pregnant, we made a life. We're gonna be parents, together." He smiled, brushing his nose over hers.

He was already a parent, but she understood what he meant.

"Yea Castle, we did… we are." She whispered.

"I'm terrified." He admitted.

She leaned back to look at him properly, "Isn't that supposed to be my thing? You already have a kid."

"Yea but, this feels different. I lucked out on Alexis." He said, pulling her back into him.

She smiled, "You're gonna be great Castle, we're gonna be great."

He looked down between them where his hand had come to rest on her belly, rubbing soothing circles over the stretched skin. They smiled as they felt their baby kick, she was always highly responsive in the presence of her father, which sometimes made making love a bit… difficult, but still the managed.

He dragged his eyes back up to hers, "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

He watched as her lips turned upwards into a wide smile, the one he did anything to see on her face.

"This morning in fact, but it doesn't hurt to hear again." She rubbed her thumb over his cheek, pushing up on her toes to be almost on eye level with him.

"I love you Kate and our baby, I can't wait for her to be born." He smiled, moving closer to her, his lips brushing over hers.

"Me too Castle, me too." She breathed, closing the distance, crushing his lips with hers.

She smiled as he immediately opened his mouth inviting her in, she dipped her tongue into his mouth, searching him out, groaning when she felt him slightly bite down on her tongue.

His fingers dug into her side, enough pressure to keep her pressed to him, but not enough to bruise. She was suddenly overwhelmed with her desire for him and broke their kiss momentarily to roughly pull his shirt over his head and toss it somewhere over her shoulder.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing herself into him, savouring the taste of him on her tongue, tasting the faint evidence of the coffee he drank earlier and the sweets he could stop eating. She bit down on her lip when he moved down to her neck, attaching his lips to that spot that drove her absolutely insane.

Her eyes rolled back in her head when he bit down on her neck, feeling the heat pool in her centre. She tangled her fingers in his hair and roughly pulled him back to her lips, kissing him with such want, such desperation, such love.

His hands moved over slowly over her skin, leaving her skin tingling everywhere he touched her. He slowly pushed her robe off of her shoulders, pulling her arms away from his neck to allow the robe to fall on the floor and have her completely naked in front of him.

He looked her over, taking in the flushed skin, feeling his pants tighten painfully and hi heart thud in his chest. He met her eyes, hooded, filled with love and lust and want and she was lunging for him again, pulling him against her. She began kissing his chest, slowly swirling her tongue over his nipple, pulling it into her mouth and releasing it with a pop, doing the same to the other.

Her hands gripped his back, her nails digging into his skin as she sucked on his neck. His hands tangled in her hair, keeping her attached to his neck.

A groaned tumbled from his lips as he involuntarily bucked his hips into hers, desperate for some kind of relief.

His hands roamed her body, cupping her breast in one hand, kneading it and flicking his finger over her hardened nipple, taking the other his mouth coming down hot over the other. He sucked her breast into his mouth, sucking roughly, biting down on her nipple until she was crying out, before he swirled is tongue over it, soothing the burn.

"Castle." She breathed, clutching at his back, pulling his closer to her, needing to feel him absolutely everywhere all at once, she needed him now.

She rolled her hips into his, growling when she realized he was still in his pants. She quickly unbuttoned his pants and shoved them down his legs. He stepped out of them, almost stumbling as she shoved her hand down his boxers taking him in her hand. She flicked her thumb over his tip, feeling the slickness there. She moaned and rolled her hips again, she was so close already.

She gripped him tightly and began pumping him, as she bucked into her hand. With her free hand she brought his lips to hers, kissing him hard, swiping her tongue over his and biting down on his lip to suppress the moans that were rising in her.

She whined as she felt his hand leave her breast, he moved to stop her movements in his pants, his breath uneven as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"If you keep that up, this isn't going to last very long." He panted, kissing the side of her mouth.

She pulled her hand from his boxers, shoving it down, freeing him from the confines. She could feel him slick against her stomach as she brought him in for a kiss again. His hands moved lower, tracing delicately over her skin, stopping to caress her stomach, glad their little one wasn't active right now. He continued down, her breath hitched when she felt him moving closer to where she wanted, she desperately rolled her hips, silently begging him to touch her.

"Someone's impatient." He laughed.

She growled and bit down on his lip, pleased as he groaned and bucked his hips into hers.

She shuddered as she finally felt his fingers brush over her, spreading her wetness between her thighs. She parted her legs, making space for him and he flicked over her sensitive nub, she rolled her hips into his hands. She cried out in pleasure, clutching his shoulder as he pushed his finger inside of her, moving slowly.

"More." She panted out, grinding her hips down on him.

He pushed another finger inside of her, groaning at the feel of her wetness smearing all over his hands and he was so close just feeling her losing herself, but he wanted to do this right, he wanted them to lose themselves together, he wanted to be inside her, to feel her.

He withdrew his fingers, swallowing her protests, kissing her harshly, pushing her back into the bathroom, stopping when she was pressed up against the bathroom counter.

"Please." She breathed, trailing her finger over his length.

He loved teasing her, but now wasn't that time, he wanted her desperately and if he didn't get inside of her now, he might just explode from what she was doing to him.

He grabbed her leg and wrapped it around his waist, lifted her up to sit on the counter, before taking himself in her hand, rubbing over her centre, head falling back at the feel of her on him.

She rolled her hips over him, almost sending him over the edge.

With one thrust he slid into her and began moving immediately. He buried himself in her, before slowly pulling out and slamming back into her.

She cried out in pleasure as she dug her nails into his shoulder.

"Faster." She moaned.

He pulled out of her again, almost completely before pushing himself back into her and repeating the motion. Her mouth hung open and her eyes screwed shut as he continued pumping into her, lifting her leg higher to get a better angle.

"Oh God, yes, right there" She groaned, her hands coming down to grip his ass, making him move faster.

She wrapped her other leg around him, digging her heels into him, pulling him deeper inside.

"Kate." He panted as he watched where they were connected, he could feel himself building up to his climax and began moving faster, pressing her into the counter.

"Castle, don't stop, please, oh God, yes" She cried out, biting down on his shoulder. He could feel her tightening around him and knew she was close.

"Oh God, Oh God, Castle." She moaned her head falling back.

"Let go Kate." He growled in her ear.

"I'm gonna – " She said as she exploded around him, digging her nails into his shoulders, body jerking violently around him.

The feel of her tightened around him was all he needed to push him over and he was soon spilling hot and fast into her, his hips moving sloppily in and out of her, riding out his orgasm.

His head fell against her shoulder, kissing her softly, tasting her sweat brought on by their love making.

"That was … "She panted.

"Yea." He agreed.

"I'm gonna need another shower…. If I can walk" She laughed, running her fingers through his hair, unwrapping her legs from around his waist.

He slowly pulled out of her, slowly standing up. His legs felt like absolute jelly.

He stood there for a moment, his head resting against her shoulder as she combed her fingers through his hair as the feeling came back to his legs.

"Come on." He said, moving to pick her up.

He walked them over the tub, turning on the hot water, filling the bath with her favourite cherry scented bubble bath and gently placed her in it.

"Aren't you joining me?" She asked as she saw him moving away from the tub.

"Of course, just setting the atmosphere." He smiled at her as she made his way to the control panel on the wall. He dimmed the lights and put on some soft music.

He walked back over to her and climbed in behind her, pulling her back against him, wrapping his arms around her to rest his hands over hers on her belly. She laced their fingers together and leaned her head back on his shoulder.

"I love you." She whispered.

He smiled, his heart jumping at her words. He said it plenty of times and so did she, but he never could get over hearing her say them.

"I love you too." He answered her, rubbing their hands over their now active child.

"Hey there, it's relaxing time." He spoke to their child.

She laughed, "You're so hot when you do that."

"What?"

"Talk to her, I don't know, it's just hot." She shrugged.

"You just want a reason to tell me I'm hot. I thought I was old." He said, poking at a spot on her belly where he felt a little foot protruding.

"If you were old, I don't think you could have done what we just did without going into cardiac arrest." She teased.

"You just want me for the sex."

"Most definitely." She joked.

They fell silent, enjoying the company of each other and the mellow atmosphere of the room , before he reached over to turn off the water.

He began gently massaging her belly and her back, watching as she slowly nodded off to sleep. He held her there for a while longer, until he felt the water getting cold.

"Kate." He ran a finger up the inside of her thigh, a move he used to wake her up plenty of times.

"Mmm." She mumbled.

"Come on, let's get out of here before we turn into prunes." He whispered.

She leaned up allowing him to step out of the tub and help her out, wrapping her in a fluffy towel before draining the water from the bath.

He heard her stomach growl, "I made us lunch… but then I got distracted."

She laughed, "Take me to the food Mr. Castle."

She followed him out of the bathroom and helped each other get dressed, with a few stolen kisses and gropes.

A while later, they were seated around his kitchen table eating the lunch he had prepared earlier.

"Where's Alexis?" She asked, suddenly remembering her.

"Oh, she went out, said she'd be back around eleven." He told her.

She nodded.

"She's okay with all this right?" Kate asked, biting the inside of her cheek. She had asked him this countless times, even had conversations with her about not wanting her to feel like her dad would love her any less or that he wouldn't have time for her anymore, but she found she still needed the assurance every now and then.

"She's fine Kate, she's excited to get a little sister. Didn't you see how excited she was to help decorate the room or how she and Martha came home that day with bags full of baby stuff?" He started to tell her.

He was so caught up in reassuring her, he didn't realize her mouth drop open and the utter shock that took over her facial features.

"Castle." She choked.

"And I know you think she's going to get jealous, but she's doing okay, I've talked to her and she can't wait either Kate – "

"Castle."

"I heard her the other day on the phone too, talking to her friends, telling them about her baby sister that she couldn't wait to see and give advice to and be the best big sister ever –"

Damn it, he was so dense sometimes, always caught up in his ramblings.

She gripped her belly.

"Castle!" She yelled, getting his attention finally.

"What is it Kate? Are you okay? Is it another contraction?" He asked, finally taking in the expression on her face.

She looked down and looked back up at him, at his waiting expression.

It was time.

"My water just broke."

**End A/N: Every time I write one of these, I remember something I wanted to say after I post it, but I hate having to take it down to edit it and put it back up, so I'm hoping I'm not forgetting something this time around. Anyways, we shall welcome baby Caskett in the next chapter… maybe. I've decided I don't want such a cliché name for the baby because of what happened, so I'm not gonna name her Hope or Miracle or those things, I'll more use it for a middle name, but I'd still like a suggestion for a name with meaning, but not so cliché… You feel me? Leave a suggestion, a review, a supernatural exorcism chant, anything, I just like seeing your feels about this story. Please? Thanks! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm nervous to post this chapter because, as much as I tried to read up on it, some of the things may be wrong. Like I said I'm not a doctor nor have I ever given birth and I'm just going by what I've read… If anything is too out there you can tell me and I'll change it if I can…**

* * *

"Oh God! Okay! Baby! Oh, okay baby! Okay! Okay baby!"

She watched Castle freak out in front of her, flailing his arms around, eyes wide pointing to her belly. She was breathing quick short breaths as she was supposed to, waiting for him to quit freaking out and get her to a hospital.

"I don't think that is how you are so supposed to react right now." She breathed, wincing in pain as she felt a contraction rip through her.

"Right! Right! I should…I should!" He fumbled, looking around completely lost.

How had he even done this before, wasn't she the one who was supposed to be freaking out right now? He already had a kid, then again she was freaking out, she was about to give birth, but she had other things to focus on right now, like breathing.

He was still looking at her at a complete loss, as if he didn't know what to do.

"Get the car!" She yelled as he sprang into action, finally, still babbling nonsense. If he kept this up, she was going to end up having this baby right here in his kitchen and from his reaction right now, she was sure he wouldn't be able to handle giving birth to a baby.

"Get the car! Okay okay! I'm gonna get the car, Uh I need keys, where are my keys, where the hell are my keys?"

Was he serious right now? He had been hovering over her all day, ready to take her to the hospital because of a few contractions and now he couldn't find his keys? She fixed him with the best glare she could manage as another contraction took her breath away and she doubled over in pain.

"Don't look at me like that babe, I know what I'm doing okay? I'm gonna get the keys, I'm totally and completely calm."

If this is what he called calm, she didn't want to know what his panicked was. All she knew was that she needed to get to the hospital and Castle was still running in and out of the rooms in the loft searching for his keys, which were right where he left them on the coffee table.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY KEYS?!"

Men are so not made for this, she waited until he gave his attention back to her.

"I can't find them, do you have them babe? Do you have the keys?" He panicked, turning in a circle.

"Castle!" She yelled, getting his attention.

"Coffee table." She panted. She just needed to get to the damn hospital now, she would yell at him for this later.

"Right! Okay! Here we go!" He nodded, coming over to her to help her stand and walk over to the door. He grabbed her hospital bag that had been packed and waiting by the door since month seven.

They reached the elevator and he pressed the button, multiple times before the elevator opened in front of them. It was empty, thank God, she didn't want to freak anyone out in her labour and if she had to kill Castle, there would be no witnesses.

"How you feeling?" He asked, still sounding hysterical, eyes still wide.

"I don't know Castle, I'm about to push something the size of a water melon out of me, how do you think I feel?" She said, breathing deeply and leaning into him.

He wrapped an arm around her, to help her stand, afraid she would fall as she groaned in pain as another contraction hit her.

"How far apart are they?" He asked.

"About six minutes."

She gripped his hand tightly as she tried to breathe through the pain, she wondered if she could go through with her decision not to take an epidural because God damn, contractions alone were painful.

The elevator finally opened and he led her out into the parking garage, quickly locating her car and opening it up, sitting her inside. He ran around to the driver's side and started the car and pulled out of the garage into the traffic.

"Castle," She breathed, struggling to find a better position. Her hair was sticking to her skin and there was a sheen of sweat covering her.

"Yea honey, I'm gonna get you there don't worry!" He slammed his foot down on the gas, cursing when he saw a red light ahead.

"It's so hot in here, oh my God!"

"The A/C's blasting Kate." He turned to her as she reclined the seat.

She was groaning and rubbing her belly, breathing through yet another contraction, this baby clearly did not want to wait.

"Someone's impatient, just like her mom." He chuckled as he waiting for the light to turn green.

"This isn't the time to make jokes and why the hell are we not moving!?" She yelled, making him jump in his seat.

"Well, Kate, the light's on red." He tried to explain calmly to her.

"I don't care about any God damned red light Castle! You're in a damn police car, turn on the sirens!" She yelled, gripping the seat in pain.

"Right!" He quickly turned on the sirens and manoeuvred around all the cars in front of him, speeding through the red light.

"Oh my God!" She moaned, "Castle, I need this kid out of me now!"

"I know honey, don't worry, we're almost there okay?" He soothed her, holding her hand, allowing her to squeeze it as she went through another contraction.

"They're closer together now." He noted as he sped around a corner, grateful to see the hospital now in sight.

"Thanks for the info." She snapped at him.

"We've reached this stage." He sighed.

"What stage?"

"The stage when you're irrationally angry with me."

"Irrational? Castle I wouldn't be in this pain if it weren't for you! This is your fault!" She squeezed his hand, causing him to flinch.

"We're here!" He yelled, pulling up the hospital, prying his hand from his and jumping out to get her.

They made their way into the lobby of the hospital, Kate breathing hard and Castle wincing in pain as she gripped his hand.

"Hey! Hey! I need a doctor! My fiancée is having a baby!" He yelled.

Immediately a bunch of nurses came rushing and Kate was placed in a wheelchair and being wheeled to a hospital room.

Shortly after, Kate was on the hospital bed, with Castle by her side, being examined by Dr. Addison. Castle was wiping the sweat off of her head with a cold cloth as Dr. Addison was examining Kate.

"Okay Kate, you're 5cm dilated, that means you can't give birth just yet, we have to wait a little longer until you're sufficiently dilated okay."

"You mean I have to go through this for more hours?" She asked, incredulous, "You've got to be kidding me." She dropped her head back on the bed as Castle reached over to sweep her hair out of her face.

"Ssh, it's okay, you're gonna be okay."

"You're not the one giving birth! Don't tell me what I'm gonna be!" She yelled at him.

He glanced hopelessly at Dr. Addison who was grinning at him.

"Good luck." She winked at him and left Kate to him.

"How you feeling?" He asked quietly.

"I need this baby out of me Castle." She said, tears rolling down her face.

"That bad?" He asked, wishing he could do this for her, take the pain from her, he hated seeing her in any kind of pain, but he couldn't.

She nodded, slamming her eyes shut, screaming out at another contraction. They were closer now, lasting longer. She just hoped she would be dilated enough soon because this was hell, she just hoped it would all be worth it. He knew it would be, when they heard their child crying for the first time and held her for the first time.

A moment of silence passed, save for the steady beeping from the machine monitoring both Kate's and their baby's heartbeat.

"It's gonna be okay right?" She turned to him, seeking the reassurance she always sought from him.

"Definitely, you're gonna have this baby and you're gonna absolutely love her and it will be all worth it Kate, I promise you." He told her.

She tugged on his hand, pulling him closer. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to her lips before she broke it, gasping as she felt another bout of pain course through her.

"I swear to God, she's gonna be just like you all the pain she's causing me." She laughed through her tears.

"Yea, but you love me." He grinned, kissing her again.

They remained in the room for another two hours, Kate was growing more agitated by the hour and had no more kind words for Castle, but he hadn't left her side, hadn't let her hand go.

He was beginning to get nervous, her contractions were extremely close, close enough for her to go into active labour, but she still wasn't fully dilated and it was driving him mad.

He jumped out of his seat when one of the machines started beeping quickly and all the nurses swarmed Kate, Dr. Addison following.

"Okay Kate, we have a problem."

"What!?" She gasped.

"Your baby's losing oxygen and your labour is not progressing. You're not dilated enough to have a vaginal birth and if we keep her in there any longer, she could suffocate." She explained.

"So, this means … "Castle glanced at Kate who was taking deep breaths, he wasn't even sure she was listening.

"She has to do a C-Section. Now." She explained as some nurses transferred Kate to a gurney. Kate didn't let go of Castle's hand as they began to wheel her out of the room.

"But she'll be okay right?" He asked, practically running beside the gurney.

"If we get her to the operating room now." Dr. Addison replied.

"Can I stay with her?" He asked, looking down at Kate who looked like she was in severe pain.

"Just hurry up and suit up, we can't wait." She replied, as they wheeled Kate into the operating room.

"Kate, honey, I'm gonna suit up, I'll meet you in there okay?" He whispered in her ear, prying his hand from her grasp.

"Hurry." She whispered.

He nodded as she disappeared behind the doors and he was handed scrubs and directed to wash his hands thoroughly before he could join her.

Once he did as he was told, he entered the room and saw Kate spread on a table and made his way around to her top half.

"Okay Kate, we're gonna give you a spinal block, so you won't feel the pain and you can stay awake for this." Dr. Addison explained.

Kate could only nod as they gently rolled her on to her side and inserted the spinal block and rolled her back onto her back.

"Castle." She reached out for him, seeking out his hand. He quickly slipped his hand into hers and gave it a squeeze, letting her know he was here with her.

"We're having a baby." She whispered.

"Yea, we are." He smiled, kissing her forehead.

He watched as the nurses rubbed her belly with an antiseptic and tested to see if she could feel any pain by pinching her stomach. When they were sure she could feel no pain, Dr. Addison took her position and carefully a horizontal line above her pelvic bone.

Castle was completely in awe and shock as he watched what was happening, he had never had this opportunity with Meredith. She had had a vaginal birth, but she had kicked him out of the room, she did not even get to see when his precious Alexis was born and so he was soaking up every moment of this he could, although he didn't know if his stomach could take it.

He felt Kate squeeze his hand and looked down at her.

"What's happening?" She asked.

He glanced back up as the doctor continued cutting her, before reaching in and separated her muscles. She finally reached the womb and made a small incision.

His heart stopped when he saw the baby's head and the doctor's reach in to pull her out.

"She's here." He whispered tearfully as the room was immediately filled with a loud cry.

"She's beautiful." He whispered, watching as the pulled her out and cut the cord, quickly taking her over to the examining table to make sure she was okay and clean her off.

The doctor continued to work on Kate, delivering her placenta before closing her up. He glanced down at Kate and was shocked to see her eyes closed and tears streaming down her face.

"Kate? What's wrong?" He whispered, kissing her knuckles.

"I don't know." She answered her voice shaky, "Where is she?"

"The nurses have her." He told her, concern focused on her right now, why was she crying? These didn't look like happy tears to him.

She nodded and kept quiet while the doctor worked to stitch her back up and remove the spinal block. They began wheeling her to the recovery room.

"Okay Kate, your baby is fine and we'll bring her to you in recovery, I know you can't wait to see her." Dr. Addison smiled.

Kate nodded, smiling a tight lipped smile. Something was wrong, Kate didn't look happy or excited to see her child and it worried him.

"Kate are you okay?" He asked, once they were left alone in her recovery room.

She stared up at the ceiling for a while, before slowly turning her head to him.

"I don't feel anything." She said quietly, ears forming in her eyes.

"What do you mean you don't feel anything?" He asked her, coming closer to her.

"I thought I would feel happy, relieved, excited to see her but… I'm not." She looked away, wiping at her tears.

"I'm sure when you see her, hold her for the first time, that will change." He assured her, also trying to assure himself. Kate wasn't reacting how he imagined she would, what if she didn't love her? He couldn't do this alone again.

His attention was drawn to the door as a nurse made her way into the room, holding a bundle in her arms, wrapped up in pink.

"Ready to meet your little one?" She asked, smiling.

Castle glanced at Kate who was looking in the opposite direction, tears still running down her cheeks.

Castle stretched out his hands, accepting the small child as the nurse left the room, giving them time to themselves.

"Hey there." He smiled, looking down at their beautiful baby girl, who was staring up at him with wide blue eyes and flailing limbs.

A smile broke out on the baby's face and she began kicking about happily as if she recognized the voice of her father, the voice that had soothed her so frequently over the last nine months.

"You're finally here." He whispered, tears blurring his vision.

"She's so beautiful Kate." He said, allowing the baby girl to grasp his index finger with her tiny fingers.

He was so overcome with emotion, feeling the soft, warm skin of his new born child, watching her wiggle around and smile up at him, smiling a bright toothless smile. She looked just like her mother.

"Do you wanna hold her Kate?" He asked, hoping she'd say yes, hoping her feelings would change when she saw this tiny bundle of joy.

She began reaching for her mother when Castle held her out to her.

"No."

Castle couldn't believe what h just heard, did she say no? She didn't want to hold her?

"Are you sure? She looks just like you, except, she has blue eyes." He tried again.

She didn't respond.

Dejected he drew the baby back to his chest and as if she could sense her mother's feelings, the baby girl's face twisted and she began to cry.

Castle stood and walked around the room, bouncing the baby, trying to sooth her, but it wouldn't work, she wanted her mother, but her mother didn't want her.

"Kate?" He pleaded again.

She closed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest, slightly shaking her head.

What was wrong? A few days ago, she was excited and they were discussing names, speaking of which, they had yet to name her, but he couldn't do that alone, he needed Kate to be in this with him, but she seemed so far away.

He was grateful when Dr. Addison appeared in the doorway, looking between Kate and Castle, a look of understanding on her face. She motioned for Castle to follow her.

"Kate, I'll be right back okay?" He told her.

She didn't reply.

Castle made his way out of the room, following Dr. Addison into the hall. The doctor reached for the baby and placed her on her shoulders, gently patting her back, while bouncing.

"How's Kate?" She asked.

Castle ran his hand through his hair, feeling stressed already.

"She doesn't want to hold her, she seems, I don't even know. " He told the doctor, as the baby continued to cry. "She thinks her mother doesn't love her." He gestured to the crying baby.

"It's totally common this type of behaviour, to feel like you're not happy or feelings of hopelessness or inadequacy." She explained.

Castle nodded, "She always worried about not being a good mother."

"And now that the baby is born, she's being faced with those problems again. It's just a bit of post-partum depression." She told him.

He looked around, in the direction of Kate's room.

"How long does it last?" He asked, feeling a bit hopeless himself.

"It depends on how it's treated, in Kate's case, we could give her medication or you could make her feel like she's good enough, try and involve her in the baby issues, but don't overdo it, that could drive her away."

Castle nodded, looking at the baby in the doctor's arms who had stopped crying now, but was quietly whimpering. She had to know her mother loved her, she just doubted herself. She loved her so much she didn't want to fail her.

"She needs to be fed though, so try and convince Kate to do that, otherwise, we're going to have to resort to formula and it's best at this stage for a baby to receive the milk from her mother."

He accepted the baby from the doctor and made his way back to Kate. Depression or not, the baby was hungry and needed to be fed, he just hoped he could convince Kate to feed her.

He just hoped it wouldn't last too long, he couldn't deal with raising a child on his own again. He would do anything to convince Kate she wasn't going to be a bad mother, that she was going to be the best mother this child could possibly have.

He looked down at the fussing child in his arms and took a deep breath.

"Wish me luck little one, she's always been a stubborn one." He spoke to her, smiling when she made a baby sound in response.

"That's my girl."

He smiled as he opened the door to face Kate again.

* * *

**End A/N: In the beginning, Castle's reaction, for those of you who watch Bones, is the reaction Hodgin's had when Angela went into false labour in the episode "The signs in the silence" I just found it hilarious so yea, shout out to Bones there. I'm hoping I got most of the information here right, I don't want to misrepresent medical information, so like I said if there's anything wrong in this, please tell me, so I can fix it. Leave me a review? Please? Let me know I didn't screw this chapter up? Thanks. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello! Thank you guys for the reviews on the last chapter, I'm glad you liked it! One correction, someone pointed out to me that it's not a spinal block that gets inserted during a C-section, but an epidural block, so just note that, yea. So now I present to you another chapter which I dedicate to Krist0526 and twitter user grandekatic for getting on me to update this… So here you go :D**

* * *

"Kate?" He called as he stepped back into the room.

She was still looking away from him, with her arms folding across her chest.

He looked down at the fussy baby in his arms, reaching for what he didn't have.

"Kate, she's hungry." He said.

At that moment she began to cry again, wailing loudly, kicking her limbs wildly around. He looked up at Kate in desperation, bouncing the baby in his arms. She was hungry and if there was anything he could do about it, he would, but this was a mother's area and he just needed Kate to respond right now.

"Kate please." He pleaded as her cries became louder, he placed her on his shoulder and patted her back, trying to calm her down until he could convince Kate.

"Kate, come on, she needs you right now." He begged.

Slowly, she turned her head. He could see trails of tears running down her face and the flash of uncertainty across her face before her features became blank once again. He moved closer to her, hoping she wouldn't push him away or at least feed their crying child.

She stared at him for a while, looking between him and her child, he just wanted her to do something. He was relieved when she hesitantly reached out for the crying child, he handed her over, watched as Kate carefully brought the child to her chest.

He hated that her face was so blank, he didn't know what she was thinking. He didn't know if she was going to accept her child or shut down and hand her back to him, not wanting anything to do with her and that scared him.

He watched as she held the child a little away from her and brought down her gown to reveal her breast to the baby, which she latched on to immediately. The room instantly fell quiet as the baby began feeding, making occasional gurgling sounds and thumping her little fists on Kate's chest. He couldn't help but feel relieved watching this, watching his fiancée feed their child, watching her watched their child feed. He thought that now that she held her, that she was feeding her, things would be different, that she would finally be happy and hold on their child and react in the way he thought she would at first.

He was surprised when after a while, the baby released Kate and Kate quietly raised the child, indicating to him to take her.

"Don't you want to hold her?" He asked.

"Just take her." She said, her voice sounding detached.

His heart broke as he looked at his now sleeping child being held out to him, by her mother that was currently rejecting her. He took the baby from her hands and propped her up on his shoulder, watching as Kate fixed herself and turned away from them again.

He turned wordlessly and walked out of the room, he could feel tears stinging his eyes as he walked down the halls. He so desperately hoped she wouldn't stay like this, not wanting to interact with her child, he couldn't go through this alone again, not now and he definitely couldn't lose her again. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

He walked through the doors and was surprised to see all of their friends and family present and immediately put a smile on his face.

"There she is!" Lanie jumped up first, rushing over to see her new niece.

"Oh my dear, Richard she's precious!" Martha cooed as she followed Lanie.

"I'm a big sister." Alexis whispered, staring down at the baby with unshed tears shining in her eyes.

"She was just fed, so she's asleep." He smiled, not wanting to wake her up.

"So bro, what's little Castle's name?" Esposito stood, waiting until the girls were done gushing over the baby, followed by Ryan.

"Uh, well she doesn't have a name yet." He told them.

"How comes?" Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow, "You two can't decide?"

"Something like that." Castle told them, a small smile on his face.

"Let me hold my granddaughter" Jim stood from his seat, excited to meet his new family member.

Castle carefully handed her over to him, feeling protective and watching her carefully as the crowd moved from around him to around Jim.

Lanie placed a hand on his arm, "How's Kate?" She whispered.

Castle looked around the room at the distracted crowd, Ryan and Esposito had now gone over to join the girls, playing the baby's feet.

He looked back at her, "I think you need to go see her."

Kate wasn't responding him or their baby, maybe Lanie could help, he thought about asking her dad, but maybe she needed a girl to talk to, he didn't know but he would try anything.

Lanie cocked her head to the side, looking worried, "What's wrong with her?"

Castle shook his head, running his hand over his face, "I don't know, she was so happy before all this, but now she won't even hold her."

Lanie nodded, "I'll go talk to her."

"Thanks Lanie." Castle smiled weakly.

He watched as Lanie made her way out of the room to find Kate. He really hoped Lanie could get something out of her.

* * *

Kate stared at the door as it opened, hoping it was Castle. She was surprised when he left, but what else could she expect when she was acting like this.

"Hey girl." Lanie smiled, pulling up a chair to Kate's side.

"Hey Lanie." She tried to smile, but she just wasn't feeling it right now.

"Trouble in paradise?" She asked, sounding sympathetic.

Kate looked away again, tears springing in her eyes. She felt Lanie's hand cover hers.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I don't know Lanie, I just – "She looked down at Lanie's hand covering hers, "I'm just terrified."

"Of what?" She asked.

"What if I screw this up? What she hates me? What he hates me?" She said quietly.

"Okay sweetie, first of all, that man out there will _never ever_ hate you, I don't think he's capable of doing anything but loving you." Lanie paused.

"Is that why you won't hold her?"

Kate turned to look at her, "He told you?"

She nodded.

"Lanie, I just…What if I'm not ready for this, what if I don't know how to be a mom?"

"Honey, no one knows how to be a mom at first, it's a trial and error experience. You will mess up, but what matters is that you love your child and you don't give up. Kate you won't know if you don't try."

Kate closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Where are they?" She asked quietly.

"With the rest of the guys, your dad seems ecstatic and Alexis. The boys are trying to be macho, but you know they're gonna be wrapped around that little baby's finger."

Kate smiled.

"She's beautiful Kate." Lanie told her.

"I know." She sighed, "I don't want her to hate me Lanie."

"She's not going to hate you Kate, at least not until she's a teenager." Lanie joked managing to get a smile from Kate.

She remained silent for a while, "Can you call him for me?" She asked Lanie.

"Sure thing" Lanie squeezed her hand and stood.

"But, can you keep her?" She asked timidly.

"Kate – "

"I know Lanie, but I just want to talk to him okay?"

Lanie studied her before shrugging her shoulders, "Alright, but good luck taking her from me after that."

Kate laughed, "Thanks Lanie."

"Mmhhmm." Lanie shook her head as she walked out of the room.

"Well?" Castle came over to Lanie when she returned to the room. He had been waiting anxiously for her to come back, watching his baby girl being passed from person to person.

"She wants you," She told him, "Alone." She added when he looked over at Alexis holding her little sister.

"She okay?" He asked, worried.

"She's fine, but, it's something the two of you need to work out together." She told him, before re-joining the baby party.

Castle threw one last glance over to his family before rushing off to find Kate.

He opened the door, his gaze finding hers immediately.

"I'm sorry." She whispered immediately.

He moved over to her, needing to be close to her.

"It's okay Kate, just tell me what's wrong." He pleaded, grabbing her hands, "You were so happy before."

"I know and I still am Castle, I'm just scared." She said quietly, staring into his eys.

"I know honey, I'm scared too."

She shook her head, "No. You've already done this, you know what to do. I don't want to mess up and have her hate me or you hate me." She turned her head away from him.

"Kate." He said firmly, hooking his thumb under her chin to bring her to face him, "I will _never_ stop loving you okay? Never." He leaned over and placed a kiss to her lips, pouring out all his feelings, willing her to understand the intense love he held for her and that it couldn't just go away and he would never want it to.

He pulled away and brushed his thumb across her cheek softly, "Kate, you are the bravest, most selfless woman I have ever met and you can do this, I know you can. She's a lucky girl to have a mother like you okay and we will mess up. That's just a part of parenting but we'll do it together, you're not gonna be alone in this. We're partners in every way."

He kissed her forehead gently before pulling back to look at her.

"How is she?" She asked.

He smiled, seeing the progress in her, she was still unsure, still afraid, but they'd work through it together. He would get her to see how great of a mother she would be.

"She's perfect." He smiled, "Do you want to hold her?" He asked, hoping she wouldn't say no.

She was quiet for a while, staring at her hands before looking up at him again and nodded.

"I'll be right back." He grinned, running out of the room to finally bring two of the most important people in his life together.

When he came back Kate was watching the door, waiting for him. He walked over to her slowly and handed the baby to her.

She felt her heart race as she made eye contact with her baby. She was staring up at her with wide blue eyes that reminded her so much of Castle.

"Hey there little one." She whispered, holding out a finger which she held on to immediately.

A bright smile spread across Kate's face when the baby smiled a wide toothless grin and cooed as she heard her mother's voice.

"How you doing?" She held her tightly, aware of Castle's loving gaze on the both of them.

"You met the rest of your family huh? You're a lucky baby, you're gonna be so spoiled by them I swear." She smiled, lowering her head to kiss her forehead.

She turned to look at Castle, "Did you name her?"

"Without you? No." Castle shook her head.

"She's beautiful Castle." She looked back at the baby in her arms, eyes trained on her mother's face and chubby hands tangled in her hair.

"Just like her mother." He said lovingly, sitting beside her on the bed, wrapping an arm around her. Kate leaned into him, suddenly needing the comfort of his presence.

They sat in silence for a while, just taking in the new addition to their family. Kate couldn't take her eyes off of her baby, even as she drifted off to sleep and Castle couldn't take his eyes off of Kate. He was just so happy that she wasn't rejecting her anymore, she was just scared, scared of messing up, but she wasn't going to, Kate Beckett was going to be one hell of a mother.

"Elizabeth." He heard Kate whisper.

"What?" Castle asked.

"I think we should name her Elizabeth," Kate smiled, trailing her finger over the baby's face, through her hair, "Elizabeth Hope."

"Elizabeth Hope Castle, "He repeated, "I like the sound of that."

"Yea?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Definitely." He kissed her lips, smiling into it.

"Are we interrupting?" He heard a voice from the door call.

They looked around to see everyone standing in the door watching them.

"Come in guys" Kate called.

She made eye contact with Lanie, who glanced between her, Castle and the sleeping baby in her arms and smiled.

"We'd like you to officially meet Elizabeth Hope Castle." She smiled, looking down at her baby.

"Kate that's perfect." Alexis whispered, wrapping an arm around her father's shoulder.

"Well Elizabeth's a lucky kid to have such great parents." Martha added.

Castle made eye contact with Kate and smiled, "You're gonna be great." He whispered.

At that moment, Dr. Addison came into the room and smiled at the scene in front of her.

"I see everything's going well" She looked to Castle who gave her a small nod.

She came over to Kate's side, "Well Kate, you should be able to go home later today, everything seems to be okay. Just don't overdo it, you still just had surgery and you don't wanna pull a stitch or anything, so take it easy and enjoy motherhood." The doctor winked.

Kate smiled, "Thanks Dr. Addison."

"Sure thing, I'll go sign your discharge papers and leave you guys to enjoy this moment." She smiled, before leaving the room.

She was immediately surrounded by everyone, gushing over the baby. She felt Castle grip her tighter and she knew it was going to be okay, she could do this, for this little life they created, she could do this.

**End A/N: Next chapter we'll see how Kate handles motherhood… and how Castle handles Kate. Thanks to everyone who left a name suggestion and sorry to those who's didn't get chosen, I loved them all and thank you for all of them. Now please leave me a review? Please? Thanks Now to go update my other fic before Krist0526 comes and beats me… **


End file.
